


Volver (trayectorias circulares)

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot acude en ayuda de un pueblo amigo, pero las cosas se tuercen antes de la batalla. Y hay, por lo menos, un príncipe moribundo, un rey muerto, un rey traidor, un par de secretos revelados, un montón de fuegos mágicos, un viaje interminable a través de Albion hasta volver a casa y algún encuentro inesperado. Pero sobre todo hay dos chicos, que son mucho más que eso pero en realidad no y que se entienden, excepto en raras ocasiones, más bien poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

El campamento parece una constelación de hogueras desde la colina, cientos de estrellas anaranjadas aquí y allí, como si el cielo decidiese reflejase sobre ese pequeño espacio de tierra, esa noche. Las risas nerviosas, el olor a comida, el sonido de las espadas resonando a través del valle, todo se junta y choca y se arremolina, ascendiendo a toda prisa hacia arriba para disolverse contra la noche como si fuese humo.

Merlin intenta espantar al frío con una mano, enroscándose en su chaqueta de la mejor manera posible mientras balancea un montón de ramas en la otra, maldiciendo la temperatura entre dientes todo el rato. El frío de Caledonia es muy parecido al de Ealdor, un frío cortante y silencioso que congela las gotas antes de llegar al suelo y se cuela bajo cualquier rendija, pero tres inviernos suaves en Camelot y Ealdor parece terriblemente lejano y desconocido, como otro reino norteño más. Merlin está maldiciendo todavía, ahora a Arthur porque es un idiota que decide que necesita madera fresca yaya _ya_ , porque evidentemente las toneladas de madera que tienen en el campamento no son suficientemente buenas para calentar el baño de _Su Majestad_ , cuando tropieza con una piedra en el camino que hace que todas las ramas que ha recogido echen a rodar colina abajo.

\- Mierda. Mierdamierda _mierda._ – Merlin corre con toda la gracia que puede, que no es mucha, detrás de las ramas tránsfugas hasta el borde del campamento (esta vez maldiciendo a los Prydyn, que tienen el pelo imposiblemente rojo, las piernas imposiblemente largas y se empeñan en vivir en los lugares más imposibles, como en el lejano norte de Albion) cuando recuerda que _hey_ , es un mago, así que murmura unas palabras que hacen que las ramas vuelen de todas direcciones hasta sus brazos, golpeándole con demasiada fuerza. – _Au._

\- ¡Shhhhhhh! – La voz viene de detrás de una de las caravanas, y Merlin se queda quieto, paralizado, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora ante el miedo al descubrimiento. - ¡Shhh! – Vuelve a oir, esta vez con menos urgencia, una risita colándosele entre medias.

Merlin se acerca a la caravana, despacito, la curiosidad más fuerte que instinto de supervivencia, y camina en la oscuridad hasta que asoma la cabeza por la esquina. Las figuras son sombras a contraluz, sin rasgos al principio, pero cuando el cerebro de Merlin procesa lo que está viendo abre los ojos al máximo y el golpe de calor es tan repentino que hace que le duelan los dedos que hace un minuto estaban a punto de congelársele, y retrocede a toda prisa en dirección a las hogueras.

No es. No es como, vaya. Como si no supiese lo que pasa. En estas situaciones. Llevan un mes fuera de Camelot, viajando hacia un norte hostil donde les esperan batallas y guerra y muerte, por no hablar de un frío de los mil demonios, y buscar calor no tiene nada de malo. Ha visto las mujeres que siguen a las caravanas, que hablan con los soldados y los caballeros entre sonrisas coquetas, que parecen tan cansadas como todos ellos pero que caminan con determinación, como si supiesen que su función es tan importante como la de las espadas. Y puede que al principio pensase que estaban sólo para desempeñar los trabajos típicos de las sirvientas, para cocinar y recoger y lavar, pero uno sólo puede rodearse de soldados y permanecer inocente durante un período reducido de tiempo. Así que Merlin lo sabe, Merlin lo _entiende_ , especialmente durante los días anteriores a la batalla, cuando los nervios afloran y todos están excitables, al borde de provocar una pelea entre filas amigas y buscar formas alternativas, menos destructivas de liberar energía, es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

Es sólo que, quizás. No es que Merlin sea un puritano. Pero la imagen de Caradoc, rey de los Prydryn, sobrino de Uther y eterno aliado de Camelot, con el pelo completamente despeinado y las manos dentro de una capa verde brillante— sus caderas haciendo movimientos obscenos contra una mujer desconocida, hacia delante y hacia atrás y en círculos y vuelta a empezar— resulta algo impactante para Merlin. Especialmente cuando la compara con lo que ha visto del rey hasta el momento.

La primera vez que Merlin le vió fue cuando les recibió en el campamento hace tres días, la espalda recta y la expresión suave, magnánima. Aunque no lo hubiese sabido, aunque no llevase corona ni ropa lujosa, Merlin habría adivinado que era el rey. Los días posteriores Merlin sólo le veía junto a Uther, inclinado sobre mapas solapados, moviendo figuras de madera de un lado a otro entre murmurados _Boudica podría atacar por aquí_ y _los guardias del muro tienen la órden de dar la alarma ante la más mínima señal_ , o practicando con Arthur y sus caballeros, riendo entre bromas y palmadas amistosas. Merlin ha visto en él, quizás, algo de lo que Arthur puede llegar a ser, un atisbo de la grandeza que Arthur llegará a alcanzar. Y es que son tan parecidos, caminando a lomos de su caballo entre los soldados, los mentones elevados en sendos gestos altivos, los hombros anchos bajo la cota de malla y una seriedad severa capaz de desaparecer en un pestañeo, entre sonrisas espontáneas y ojos brillantes.

Son tan parecidos, que quizás es ese el problema. Quizás Merlin se pregunta si Arthur también. Si él también hace esas cosas. Antes de la batalla o después, igual, la adrenalina como un hormigueo insoportable bajo la piel. Porque igual es demasiado, esa sensación de estar vivo, de rozar la muerte y llevarse sólo la gloria, o de tener ambas tan cerca que cuesta diferenciarlas y quizás entonces encontrar algo que es puramente terrenal, algo que es físico y real sea la única manera de volver a atarse al mundo de los vivos.

\- ¿A dónde vas con eso? – Merlin pega tal salto que todas las ramas vuelven a salir volando, esparciéndose por el suelo del campamento.

Arthur le está mirando desde la abertura de su tienda, sólo la cabeza fuera y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como diciendo _tienes un grave problema mental_. Merlin intenta sentirse ofendido.

\- Yo… yo, bueno. Iba a… - Merlin hace movimientos circulares con la mano que podrían significar tanto _iba a buscar tu tienda por aquí_ como _iba a hacerme unos tirabuzones_.

\- Cállate. Cállate y caliéntame el baño de una vez, haz el favor. – Arthur bufa y desaparece detrás de un batir de telas rojas, su tienda como un corazón entre el mar azulado de tiendas Prydyn.

Puede que Merlin tenga un _pequeñísimo_ problema mental, después de todo.

\---

\- Mmmm, sí. Así.

Merlin pone los ojos en blanco mientras el príncipe sigue haciendo los sonidos más impropios bajo sus dedos. Ha tardado cerca de una hora en conseguir la temperatura correcta, Arthur una sombra continua sobre su hombro midiendo cada gota de agua que Merlin echaba en el barreño, y después se ha empeñado en que Merlin le diera un masaje a pesar de que Merlin no ha hecho un masaje en su vida, los dedos torpes y resbaladizos sobre los músculos de Arthur.

\- ¿Por qué paras? – Arthur mira por encima del hombro, el vapor del baño coloreándole las mejillas y mojándole de sudor el pelo de la nuca. Merlin traga con dificultad y responde.

\- ¿No preferirías que hiciese esto una sirvienta?

Arthur se da la vuelta repentinamente, el agua del barreño formando olas que amenazan con desbordarse por las esquinas y mojar a Merlin de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Por qué iba a querer tal cosa, _Merlin_? – Arthur frunce el ceño y Merlin tiene ganas de frotarle entre las cejas con el pulgar, para que deje de hacerlo. – Tú eres mi sirviente.

\- Sí. Ya. – Merlin mete las manos hasta los codos en el agua y las vuelve a sacar, escondiendo los ojos tras el flequillo. – Pero quizás. Ellas. ¿Lo hagan mejor?

Arthur le mira durante un segundo, los labios en un mohín casi infantil.

\- No necesito sirvientas. Tú no lo haces mal. – Se da la vuelta de nuevo, y eso es todo.

\---

\- Yo pensaba que los Caereni eran un pueblo pequeño. – Arthur gruñe desde el fondo de la garganta, molesto.

Merlin lleva masajeándole un buen rato, del cuello a los hombros y por los brazos, tras las orejas y bajo el agua, en las muñecas, y a veces, si lo hace especialmente bien provoca que Arthur emita un gemido, un temblor que le nace en el estómago y que viaja por los dedos de Merlin hasta depositarse en un punto profundo e impreciso, que hace que a Merlin le vibre todo el cuerpo. Merlin carraspea e intenta aclarar su cabeza porque se siente algo débil, ligeramente mareado de rodillas junto a Arthur.

\- ¿Y cómo vais a protegeros de la magia? – Intenta de nuevo. Arthur frunce el ceño y Merlin se siente ligeramente culpable porque sabe que este momento es el único que Arthur tiene para relajarse, pero en serio, necesita hablar de algo, de cualquier cosa que le distraiga porque está seguro de que los omóplatos de Arthur están intentando hipnotizarle, y nada que Arthur (o una parte de su cuerpo) intente que haga va a ser bueno. Nunca lo es. – Quiero decir, ni Caradoc ni nosotros tenemos nada más que espadas y escudos, y a veces eso no es suficiente.

Arthur levanta ligeramente un párpado y le mira de reojo.

\- Qué sabrás tú sobre lo que es suficiente.

\- Nada, por supuesto. – _Por supuesto_. – Sólo sé que esto me parece un poco precipitado, venir aquí sin estar preparados para enfrentarse a un ejército de hechiceros—

\- Primero de todo – Le interrumpe Arthur, separándose y haciendo que las manos de Merlin caigan, inútiles dentro del agua – Como tú has dicho, los Caereni son un pueblo pequeño, no un _ejército_. Sólo son medianamente peligrosos porque Boudica ha conseguido que un puñado de hechiceros proscritos se alíen bajo su mando. Y segundo y más importante, esto no es asunto tuyo. – Dice, levantándose de repente, gotas de agua rebalando en direcciones interesantes.- Deja que los mayores se ocupen de las cosas importantes. Y ayúdame a vestirme.

Merlin frunde los labios, mirándole con intención de cintura para arriba, las mejillas encendidas por la indignación.

\- No. – Dice Merlin, cogiendo la toalla y lanzándosela a Arthur sin más miramientos.- ¿No eres tan mayor? Pues vístete tú solito.

Merlin coge un par de mantas del suelo y sale de la tienda, la frente erguida en todo momento. La noche es un alivio helado en todos esos puntos en los que siente demasiado calor, y Merlin agradece estar tan al norte, por una vez.

\---

Las ganas de dar las gracias le duran poco.El frío se cuela insistente por los pliegues de sus mantas, y Merlin ha comprobado que si se acerca más al fuego de la hoguera se le empiezan a chamuscar las pestañas. Además, la humedad del suelo está empezando a calarle hasta los huesos, y ha dado tantas vueltas para evitar que la parte que no está frente a la hoguera se congele que se siente como un jabalí girando en una estaca. Merlin se sorbe los mocos y se siente bastante miserable, en ese momento. Se siente tan miserable, de hecho que está dispuesto a abandonar su orgullo junto a la hoguera y volver a la tienda de Arthur, donde tendrá que arrastrarse y suplicar y dejarse abusar un poco más, pero por lo menos lo hará sin peligro de sufrir una hipotermia.

Además, Arthur siempre ha sido idiota ¿por qué castigarle esta vez, de todas las veces, cuando sólo le afecta a él? Merlin cree que es un razonamiento impecable, así que se levanta, tiritando y enroscado en mantas húmedas y se dirige, paso a diminuto paso hacia la tienda roja de Arthur.

El campamento está casi desierto, la noche tranquila, congelada excepto por unas cuantas personas que se acurrucan hablando bajito, su aliento formando volutas de vaho con cada palabra, las capas verdes subidas hasta las orejas. Merlin les saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y arrastra los pies, parte cansancio y parte duda.

Cuando está a dos metros de la tienda, algo le hace parar.

Los guardias no están, y no es tan raro pero hay una quietud en el aire que resulta demasiado extraña, fuera de lugar, como si el mundo entero estuviese conteniendo la respiración al borde de un precipicio, esperando el momento adecuado para saltar. Merlin da dos pasos, lentamente, y luego da tres y cuatro y al final está corriendo, perdiendo sus mantas por el camino, el corazón encajado entre la garganta y la boca, los peores presentimientos pesados como una piedra en el estómago. Corre y corre y corre y susurra _nononono_ , las manos trémulas cuando abre la tienda y se precipita al interior.

La sombra del interior se da la vuelta, la capa verde como un torbellino alrededor de sus caderas. A Merlin le da tiempo a pensar _Caereni_ antes de que el hechizo le golpee en el pecho con suficiente fuerza para tirarle al suelo.

\- ¡¡Arthur!! – El príncipe ( _el cuerpo del príncipe_ , grita su mente) está tirado en el suelo, replegado sobre sí mismo, pálido y diminuto. - ¡¡ _Arthur_!!

\- Ya no puedes hacer nada por tu príncipe, muchacho. Lo siento, no tenía nada contra ti.- La hechicera le mira, los ojos brillando dorados dentro de su capucha, preparada para atacar. El hechizo sale del cuerpo de Merlin sin pensarlo, sin pronunciar palabra, su corazón junto a la figura inerte de Arthur, y golpea a la mujer con tanta fuerza que su cráneo se quiebra audiblemente contra el suelo.

Se acerca a gatas, susurrando _Arthur, Arthur_ , apartándole el pelo de la frente con dedos temblorosos. A su alrededor el mundo despierta, de golpe. Se oyen gritos de _¡El rey! ¡Han matado al rey!_ , y puede ver la sombra de las llamas, oir los gritos de las mujeres, el caos tan repentino y absoluto que Merlin sabe que el infierno no tiene nada que envidiarle a eso.

Pero Merlin no puede hacer más que mecer a Arthur sobre sus rodillas, sollozando contra la curva de su cuello, su cuerpo como un escudo protector. Lo siento-lo siento- _Arthur_ , y una sombra de pulso, de repente, tan ligera que es casi imperceptible contra su mejilla, y Merlin despierta, también.

\- Estás vivo. Estás vivo oh dios—

Y a partir de ahí es todo frenético. Salir de la tienda, Arthur un peso casi muerto contra su hombro, el calor del exterior como una bofetada. La gente corriendo en todas direcciones, tratanto de escapar de los rayos de luz de los hechizos, la magia como electricidad estática en el aire. Merlin se tapa la boca con una manga intentando respirar entre el humo, entre el olor a muerte. Esquiva cuerpos aquí y allí, rojo sangre, rojo Camelot, e intenta no buscar caras conocidas entre los caídos (Sir Leon, Dana la cocinera, no lo puede evitar), el horror cortándole la respiración. Pero tiene que seguirseguirseguir, buscar un lugar seguro, sacar a Arthur de ahí cueste lo que cueste.

Hengroen está relinchando cuando Merlin lo encuentra, tratando de esquivar el fuego que avanza hacia los establos. Merlin lo apaga con un movimiento de mano y está desatando a Hengroen cuando un hechicero aparece de entre las sombras. Merlin siente el hechizo deslizarse por su lengua, mortal antes de que pueda pensarlo siquiera, el cuerpo del hombre (del niño, en realidad) rompiéndose como el cristal sobre la hierba. Sube a Arthur entre gruñidos y manos ansiosas a la montura, con ayuda de la magia y de la desesperación, y se sube detrás de él, y galopan a toda prisa hacia las colinas, hacia los bosques, hacia cualquier lugar que no sea ese.

Cuando llegan a lo alto de la colina Merlin se permite una mirada hacia atrás. Sólo para ver si alguien les persigue—sólo para ver si están a salvo—sólo— Pero abajo ya no queda nada, el campamento un campo de batalla improvisado, las llamas lamiendo los restos de lo que parece una vida entera. Se frota los ojos con determinación, las manos sujetando a Arthur con firmeza alrededor de la cintura, y sigue adelante.

\---

La marcha es tortuosa y dura toda la noche, el color del cielo cambiando de un negro impenetrable al gris pálido de la madrugada. Los caminos que Merlin elige al azar son senderos casi impracticables que hacen esté en tensión todo el tiempo, horas y horas de preocupación, de mirar por encima del hombro y susurrarle palabras a Arthur que sabe que no va a recordar. Arthur murmura en sueños y está ardiendo cuando Merlin posa una mano sobre su frente, el sudor haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen a través de la ropa, a pesar del frío, y Merlin le sujeta aún más fuerte y le pide que aguante _,_ que _sólo un poco más,_ que _por favor_.

Cuando el alba empieza a despuntar en el horizonte, llegan al principio de un bosque que se extiende hacia el sur, hasta donde alcanza la vista y Merlin hace que paren. Siente las piernas a punto de ceder, líquidas sobre tierra firme, pero aún así ata a Hegroen y ayuda a bajar a Arthur, tumbándole sobre una cama de hojas y tierra improvisada. Ver a Arthur así, tan pequeño y encogido hace que algo dentro de Merlin se quiebre, y se tumba a su lado, llorando bajito para no molestar a Arthur, encajando sus cuerpos de la mejor manera posible, pensando, _sólo un poco más_.

\---

Merlin no duerme casi nada. Se despierta tres veces, dos por las pesadillas (las caras de los muertos gritando en su mente, incluso aquellos que no sabe si realmente lo están, incluso aquellos que espera, _por favor_ que no lo estén) y una porque Arthur está temblando tanto entre sus brazos que puede sentir las vibraciones a través de la tierra. Merlin murmura cosas en su oído toda la noche. Tonterías y hechizos y canciones que le cantaba su madre, hace siglos en Ealdor.

(dice _cariño_ , y dice ya pasó, ya pasó, cariño, ya pasó)

\---

A los dos días encuentran un arroyo. Un hilillo de agua que fluye alegremente entre las rocas, cristalina y gélida y bienvenida. Merlin moja los dedos y se lava lo mejor que puede, la camisa en la orilla, las manos rápidas sobre su cuerpo, limpiando el horror y el miedo y la preocupación de la superficie de su piel. Luego arrastra a Arthur y hace lo mismo con él, la rutina tan conocida, tan familiar que le pican los ojos por la nostalgia. Utiliza su chaqueta para limpiarle la cara, suavemente bajo los brazos, despacio por debajo de la cintura, y vuelve a vestirle cuando Arthur gruñe y empieza a tiritar violentamente.

Enciende un fuego con unas ramas secas y un poco de magia, y deja a Arthur tumbado junto a él, envuelto en todas las mantas que encuentra en las alforjas de Hengroen, la hoguera pintando los ángulos de su cara y volviéndolos suaves, tranquilos.

Merlin descubre que el hambre agudiza el ingenio, y que su pañuelo hace las veces de honda. Cuando después de una mañana de recorrer el perímetro consigue cazar un par de conejos, la emoción es tan grande que hace que vuelva brincando hasta la hoguera, donde se los presenta a Arthur como un trofeo.

\- ¿Ves, Arthur? No soy tan inútil.

Y no es un gran cazador, ni un gran cocinero, pero su estofado es casi aceptable. Lo prepara en un cazo pequeño del que come las partes sólidas en movimientos rápidos y económicos, y luego apoya la espalda contra un árbol y hace que Arthur se apoye contra él, la cabeza rodando sobre su hombro. Merlin suspira e intenta que Arthur abra la boca, pero éste frunce los labios y el líquido resbala por sus comisuras.

\- Vamos, Arthur. – Merlin lo intenta otra vez, el borde del recipiente contra su labio inferior. – Vamos, vamos. No seas crío. - Y sonríe un poco bajo la sombra de su mandíbula, cuando Arthur parece molesto. Como si pudiese oírle.

\---

Lleva sintiendo la tormenta durante días (en la nuca, bajo la piel, como magia) cuando por fin estalla sobre sus cabezas. Los rayos estrían el cielo y el sonido es tan atronador que Hengroen está a punto de tirarles en varias ocasiones, aterrorizado. Merlin desmonta cuando las primeras gotas empiezan a caer para guiarles por las correas, y cuando encuentran la cueva en un recoveco del camino la cortina de lluvia es tan espesa que casi no puede ver su mano si la estira frente a sus ojos.

El interior está húmedo y huele a animales, pero está más resguardado, así que Merlin ata a Hengroen en la entrada y arrastra a Arthur hasta el fondo, donde la cueva se curva y forma una especie de refugio donde el viento llega con menos fuerza.

\- No está mal esto. Podría estar peor, ¿no? – Dice, después, con falsa alegría. Merlin ha descubierto que hablarle a Arthur ayuda, que le hace sentirse menos solo, como si no estuviese en medio de un bosque, avanzando en dirección a ninguna parte con un caballo y un hombre que no sabe si volverá a despertar. Como si todo lo que conocía no se hubiese destruído ante sus ojos, tan frágil como un castillo de naipes. Merlin atiza el fuego para darle más vida y la sonrisa se le licua en los labios, se le escapa un suspiro renqueante. – No sé qué hacer. Arthur, necesito que estés- no sé qué hacer. – Y añade, más bajito.- ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

Arthur no contesta, y Merlin revuelve el fuego con un palo, buscando respuestas entre las brasas.

\---

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que me gustas más así. – Le comenta en una ocasión, Arthur tumbado sobre el lomo de Hengroen, Merlin agarrando las correas y esquivando las raíces de los árboles. El sol brilla, y esa mañana no es sólo una luz indiferente en el cielo, sino que se esfuerza y calienta la sangre, bajo la piel. – Nada de Merlin haz esto, Merlin haz lo otro. Nada de insultos. Paz absoluta. – Sonríe y la boca de Arthur se mueve ligeramente hacia arriba, como compartiendo el chiste.

\---

Cuando Merlin se cansa de dar tumbos, de hacer elecciones y de preocuparse continuamente, decide que necesitan un nuevo método, una ayuda extra.

\- ¿Irónico, mmm?

La moneda está tan desgastada que es casi imposible distinguir la cara de la cruz, ambas partes difuminadas por igual, así que Merlin hace una muesca con una piedra afilada y decide que eso significa que sí de ahí en adelante. Lo prueba en seguida, la moneda describiendo un arco dorado por el aire antes de aterrizar entre las hojas del suelo, como un suspiro.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Qué te parece! – Grita Merlin, encantado, entrelazando sus dedos con los dedos inertes de Arthur, que todavía está subido al caballo. - ¡La moneda dice que hoy vamos a cenar!

La idea más brillante que ha tenido nunca, sin duda.

\---

Las noches siempre, _siempre_ son la peor parte.

Arthur ya puede haber tenido un día bueno, un día tranquilo, que por la noche, cuando Merlin escoge un lugar donde dejarse caer completamente exhausto, Arthur empieza a temblar y a sudar, a gemir como si sus peores pesadillas se arremolinasen detrás de su retina y no hubiese manera de escapar de ellas. Merlin se enrosca como un manto a su alrededor, diciendo _shhh_ , diciendo _shhh, no pasa nada_ , las manos enredadas en su pelo, dejando caer pequeños besos como copos de nieve sobre sus párpados.

Pero a veces no funciona. A veces nada funciona y Merlin sólo puede abrazarle más fuerte, murmurando todos los hechizos que conoce contra la curva de su hombro, entrelazando sus piernas y sus brazos y sus cuerpos hasta que es imposible distinguirles, como si la vida fuese algo que se puede contagiar a fuerza de voluntad.

\---

Un día se despierta, la luz de la mañana colándose entre el follaje, el viento una caricia suave entre los mechones de su pelo, y Arthur no está.

Merlin se incorpora tan rápido que la cabeza le da vueltas, la visión se le nubla, pero le da lo mismo porque _Arthur no está_. Mira frenéticamente a su alrededor, el corazón galopando en su pecho, preparando todos sus hechizos en la punta de la lengua, esperando que un mago salga de entre los árboles. Se levanta con piernas temblorosas y da dos pasos tentativos, buscando cualquier rastro que Arthur haya podido dejar, cualquier pista—

Al final no tiene que ir muy lejos.

Arthur está justo ahí, apoyado de espaldas a él, contra uno de los árboles que delimitan el claro que hace de campamento improvisado, su espalda una línea recta y tensa, la camisa arrugada por semanas de viaje y enfermedad. Pero está ahí, _ahí_ delante de sus ojos y vivo—

\- ¡Arthur! Arthur oh dios estás—

\- Han – Le interrumpe Arthur, una mano en el aire, la voz ronca por el desuso y algo más. – matado a mi padre.

Merlin se queda paralizado a medio paso, la emoción y el alivio estancados en su garganta, y asiente. Luego se da cuenta de que Arthur no puede verle, y lo confirma.

\- Sí.

\- Y tú – Arthur traga audiblemente, sus nudillos blancos alrededor del tronco. – Tú eres un mago.

No. Nonono _no_.

\- …Sí. – La sílaba se le atraganta y su voz no parece suya, quebrándose alrededor de la verdad como si algo extraño y horrible se le hubiese ido a vivir dentro del pecho.

Arthur asiente secamente, el movimiento tan diminuto que Merlin casi se lo pierde, y echa a caminar sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.


	2. 2.

La corteza del árbol deja marcas alargadas sobre su mejilla mientras sus dedos despegan el musgo en pequeños movimientos, dejándolo caer al suelo como copos verdes. El tiempo pasa raro, a ratos lentísimo, el aire espeso entre las copas de los árboles, a ratos tan rápido que entre un pestañeo y otro empiezan a salir las primeras estrellas. Merlin se deja rodar sobre el suelo, como un peso muerto hasta acabar tumbado junto al fuego, haciendo que las hojas caídas se le enreden entre los mechones, y en serio, a Merlin no le podría importar menos.

No le importa nada, en realidad. Que Camelot haya caído, que el rey haya muerto, que larga vida al rey. Que Arthur se haya ido. Todo parece irreal y lejano desde el suelo del bosque, tan lejano como el cielo donde las estrellas pestañean y le mandan un guiño, mitad complicidad mitad burla. Merlin resopla y mueve los dedos mínimamente sobre la superficie del suelo, la corriente de magia tan poderosa que hace que los árboles vibren desde la raíz hasta el final de las ramas, y que se inclinen peligrosamente unos sobre otros, como contándose secretos oscuros, tapando de forma efectiva el cielo.

Merlin cierra los ojos y respira hondo y el bosque calla, repetinamente, respirando hondo con él. El silencio es absoluto, artificial, mágico y a Merlin le asombraría este poder, que hace callar a la naturaleza si pudiese sentir algo más que vacío en el pecho. Merlin suelta el aire poco a poco, desde el fondo de los pulmones hasta el borde de los labios, y el arroyo vuelve a fluir, líquido sobre los cantos rodados de la orilla, el fuego vuelve a crepitar junto a su cabeza y las bestias vuelven a merodear, buscando presas en la oscuridad.

Merlin parpadea despacio, infinito, y el sueño llega como una caricia en la frente, casi imperceptible.

\---

 

No está seguro de qué es lo que le despierta. Al principio Merlin cree que es la luna, que preside desde el cielo y baña la tierra de un color plateado, fantasmal, pero cuando consigue despejar su mente y espantar los últimos rastros de sueño de detrás de sus ojos, ve la sombra moverse tras los árboles. Merlin se levanta, alarmado, y palpa a su alrededor hasta encontrar una rama, sus dedos curvándose sobre su circunferencia mientras la sombra jadea cada vez más cerca. Merlin intenta recordar la postura defensiva que Arthur puso tanto empeño en enseñarle — _no, no, Merlin, así. Piernas separadas, preparado para atacar o correr. Así._ — y consigue algo parecido antes de que la sombra llegue al claro, el corazón galopando como loco en su pecho.  
La luna se alía con el fuego para crear sombras extrañas y Merlin tarda un buen rato en reconocer a Arthur, cubierto de arriba a abajo de barro y hojas y ramas, el pelo dorado casi marrón contra su frente, como si hubiese estado revolcándose por el suelo durante horas. Merlin está suspendido entre la sorpresa y la confusión, y tanto Arthur como él se quedan paralizados, mirándose con cautela desde extremos opuestos.

\- ¿Arthur? – Pregunta Merlin, indeciso. No puede evitar dar un par de pasos en su dirección, despacio, como si Arthur fuese un animal salvaje que puede atacar o escaparse en cualquier momento. – Arthur.

Arthur hace un movimiento brusco cuando Merlin le roza el brazo con los dedos, apartándose y arrastrando algo pesado hasta el fuego. Merlin frunce el ceño y se da cuenta de que es un jabalí, la sangre dejando un rastro que parece casi negro bajo la luz de la luna. Merlin no sabe qué pensar, e intenta hacer todas las preguntas que se le arremolinan en la lengua al mismo tiempo ( _¿Qué haces—¿No te habías—¿Cómo—_ ) pero Arthur le mira desde la hoguera y las preguntas se le secan en la garganta.

Es una mirada que ha visto muchas veces, observando desde el balcón del castillo, las llamas de la pira reflejándose en sus pupilas. Es una mirada que no vacila, que está convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto, que asiente cuando el verdugo busca aprobación. Que hace que la sangre se le congele en las venas. Arthur le mira, y Merlin escucha _traidor,_ tan alto y claro como si estuviese gritándolo en su oído.

Arthur saca un puñal de su bota y despelleja al animal rápidamente, sin miramientos, echando las partes que no son comestibles al fuego para no atraer a los animales salvajes. Merlin le mira cortar los pedazos, sacar toda la carne y envolverla en hojas para guardarla en las alforjas de Hengroen, que mastica hierba ajeno a los problemas humanos. Corta, reparte, guarda, cocina, todo con precisión de cazador, con la rapidez de un soldado. No mira a Merlin y éste casi lo prefiere, encogido como está contra uno de los árboles, haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecer sobre sí mismo.

A Merlin le tiembla el cuerpo entero, el miedo y la sorpresa y el alivio, todo junto y revuelto dentro de su estómago. No sabe por qué ha vuelto Arthur, y aunque creía saber por qué se había ido ahora no está seguro. No está seguro de nada, en realidad. Al principio pensaba que se había ido para castigarle, para abadonarle pero luego se le ocurrió que quizás, puede que le estuviese perdonando la vida, las costumbres de Camelot demasiado arraigadas en sus venas, como para hacerlo de otra manera. Ahora piensa que lo más probable es que se haya estado engañado todo el tiempo y Arthur nunca ha tenido la intención de dejarle marchar como si nada. Parece algo inútil, algo gratuito dadas las circunstancias pero Merlin nunca ha sido tan ingenuo como para pensar que si Arthur descubría su secreto— _cuando_ descubriese su secreto, se encogería de hombros y diría _pues vale_.

Arthur se levanta del fuego y Merlin piensa, _ya está, ya está, ahora_ , y cierra los ojos para esperar el golpe, los brazos temblorosos alrededor de sus rodillas. Se pregunta vagamente por qué no está corriendo por el bosque, por qué no escapa si sabe que un hechizo valdría para dejar a Arthur fuera de combate y salvar su vida, en el proceso.

(pero es una pérdida de tiempo porque siempre ha sabido la respuesta, porque es por la misma razón que ha esperado a Arthur, casi inconscientemente en el claro. Y no es por el destino, ni por el respeto, ni por la amistad. No es por ninguna de esas cosas y a la vez es por todas ellas, que se juntan y se mezclan en sus venas para formar algo mucho más peligroso, que fluye imparable y todopoderoso bajo la piel, bajo los cimientos del mundo. Como magia)

Los minutos pasan como horas por el bosque, oye a Arthur moverse a su alrededor y Merlin no se atreve a mirar, pero el tiempo sigue pasando y Merlin abre un poco un ojo, indeciso. Al principio no ve a Arthur, pero luego descubre que esa cosa, ese bulto enroscado en mantas que respira, tranquilo de espaldas al fuego, es Arthur. _Arthur_. Que se ha ido a dormir, aparentemente.

Merlin frunce el ceño y se desenrosca, poco a poco, perplejo. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Una hora, un día, una semana más de vida? Merlin se levanta, casi enfadado, porque de verdad, _qué es esto_ , pero cuando se acerca al fuego lo ve, ahí. Un trozo de carne, cuidadosamente colocado encima de unas hojas. Merlin frunce el ceño y se rasca la cabeza, más confuso que antes.

\- Cómete eso y vete a dormir. – La orden llega seca y brusca de entre las mantas, sobresaltando a Merlin, que asiente, ausente. Por inercia.

Merlin se sienta de golpe, mordisqueando la carne que es áspera pero sabrosa contra su lengua, y mira a Arthur de reojo hasta que se rinde y suspira, encogiéndose de hombros. _No entiendo nada_.

\---

Arthur cambia de dirección bruscamente, cuando se ponen en camino la mañana siguiente. Bueno, decir que se ponen en camino igual es estirar un poco el concepto. Lo correcto sería decir que _Arthur_ se pone en camino, cogiendo a Hengroen por las correas y echando a andar sin mirarle ni una vez, y que Merlin decide que tiene todas sus cosas en las alforjas de Hengroen y que en fin, _qué otra cosa iba a hacer_.

Cuando escaparon del campamento, Merlin no sabía a dónde ir. Eligió una dirección más o menos al azar, intentando seguirla a través del bosque, mirando el sol y las estrellas y rezando para que eso fuese el sur. Supone que pretendía llegar a Camelot, en algún momento. Debe admitir que era un movimiento un poco suicida: un chico con poderes y un príncipe moribundo y destronado, entrando en un reino conquistado que quiere, con toda certeza, acabar con ellos. Casi tan suicida, de hecho, como un mago yéndose a vivir a un reino que condena la magia con la muerte.

Pero Merlin sintió el impulso. No puede explicarlo de otra manera. Es un impulso, como si tuviese un lazo atado en el pecho que tira de él y le lleva a hacer cosas inesperadas, inexplicables. Como cuando tenían doce años y Will y él estaban explorando una cueva, y Merlin sintió la necesidad de volver rápidamente a Ealdor. Will protestó y gimoteó todo el camino y _por qué narices tenemos qe volver ahora, Merlin, es que de verdad, ¡por qué!_ , pero cuando llegaron al otro lado de la colina vieron que Ealdor estaba en llamas. Echaron a correr ladera abajo, el corazón desbocado impulsando sus pasos sobre la hierba, y cuando llegaron al borde del campo el fuego ya se había extinguido, el regusto de la magia aún dulce en la boca de Merlin.

Por eso, cuando Arthur decide que el sur no es válido a Merlin le resulta antinatural, casi imposible seguirle. No sólo porque las connotaciones le asusten (Arthur abandonando su reino, su gente, su destino) sino porque está seguro de que esto _no es lo que tienen que hacer_.

Está a punto de decir algo pero Hengroen se asusta, de repente, y empuja a Arthur contra el suelo, que cae de rodillas y se araña las manos contra las raíces. Merlin corre a su lado, pero Arthur se aparta rápidamente—diciendo _mierda, joder, mierda_ — antes de que pueda tocarle la espalda.

Merlin ha visto a Arthur ser golpeado, cortado, hechizado, incluso atravesado por una flecha en una ocasión, sin que éste diese ni una muestra externa de dolor. Así que hace como que no ha visto las lárgimas y coge las correas de Hengroen, acariciándole el morro en movimientos circulares, susurrando _tranquilo, chico, tranquilo_ , y deja que Arthur elija la dirección que le apetezca.

(después de todo siempre hay más de un camino, para llegar al mismo destino)

\---

El arroyo se convierte en río hacia el este, formando ensenadas más o menos profundas que brillan cristalinas bajo el sol primaveral. Arthur hace un alto en el camino y Merlin se lo agradece silenciosamente a todos los dioses, acostumbrado como está a ser él quién marcaba el ritmo. El agua baja helada de las montañas y es una caricia gélida entre los dedos de Merlin, fluyendo suavemente por las plantas doloridas de sus pies.

Arthur se quita la camisa para lavarla contra las rocas, su espalda un arco pálido en la orilla, y Merlin se da cuenta de cómo se le marcan las costillas a través de la piel, cómo se le hunde el estómago contra la columna, como si todo esto le hubiese robado buena parte de sí mismo, además de un padre y un reino.

Cuando termina de lavar su ropa, Arthur la pone a secar al lado de Merlin, cogiendo una lanza que ha tallado con su daga a partir de una rama inusualmente recta. Se arremanga los pantalones hasta las rodillas y Merlin le observa, ligeramente intrigado, recostándose contra la hierba, dejando que el sol y la brisa le adormezcan.

Arthur se introduce en el río hasta que el agua le lame el principio de los pantalones, lanza en mano y la mirada fija en el fondo, toda la cara contraída por la concentración. A Merlin le burbujea una risa nerviosa en el estómago, pero la situación entre ellos es aún demasiado incierta, demasiado frágil, así que se muerde los labios y pone una mano sobre su frente para protegerse los ojos del sol.

Arthur se queda imposiblemente quieto durante un momento, en medio del río, la lanza en su mano derecha, el agua dividiéndose en dos corrientes alrededor de sus piernas para luego unirse otra vez, río abajo. Cuando por fin se mueve es tan rápido y repentino que Merlin pestañea y cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, hay un pez coleteando desesperadamente en la punta de la lanza y Arthur está sonriendo, de verdad por primera vez desde que se despertó, todo ojos brillantes y arrugas en las comisuras.

Merlin le mira discretamente, ojos entornados tras la sombra de su mano, y _de verdad_ , el sol de primavera no tiene nada que hacer, contra sonrisas como esa.

\---

El pescado es un cambio más que bienvenido en su dieta, cansados ya de comer carne desgastada y raíces con sabor a madera. La carne es tierna bajo las escamas y se deshace contra la lengua como el mejor de los manjares, y Merlin está seguro de que no ha comido nada tan genial en meses. En años. _En su vida_.

\- Esto es genial. – Comenta Merlin sobre las llamas de la hoguera, que arde alegremente entre ellos.

\- Mmm.

El sonido es ambiguo y Arthur ni siquiera levanta la mirada de su comida, pero es más interacción de la que Merlin ha tenido con él en lo que parece una eternidad, y la buena comida y la temperatura agradable le hacen sentirse un poco incosciente, un poco temerario, con fuerzas para derribar todas las barreras que se levantan, invisibles alrededor de Arthur.

\- Deberías pescar más a menudo. No se te da nada mal. – Merlin sonríe, con ganas, con intención. – Y quizás. Quizás yo podría hacer algo para ayudarte ¿eh? No sé, podría fabricar una red, igual atraer más peces de alguna manera. – Merlin tamborilea sus dedos en su mandíbula, pensativo.- Podría pensar en algo, seguro que hay algún hechi--

Arthur se levanta de forma tan repentina que Merlin no es capaz de terminar la palabra. De pie, Arthur parece más alto y terrible que nunca, sus ojos reflejando las llamas de tal manera que parece que están ardiendo tras su retina. _Mierda_.

\- No te confundas, _Merlin_. – Escupe, y el nombre rueda venenoso por su lengua. – No esperes que las cosas sean como siempre. _Nada_ – dice, y su voz se quiebra ligeramente en la segunda sílaba. – nada en absoluto puede ser como siempre.

A Merlin le gustaría decirle que no, que _ya lo sé_ , que nada puede ser como siempre pero que igual, quizás, las cosas podrían ser algo mejores, o muchísimo, muchísimo mejores. Si lo intentan, si no se rinden, _si me dejases Arthur, si sólo me dejases ayudarte_. Pero su figura desaparece entre la espesura del bosque antes de que Merlin pueda decir nada, y se ve repentinamente solo junto al río, las estrellas parpadeando silenciosas sobre su cabeza, mirando y juzgando y murmurando _Merlin, eres un idiota_ desde la bóveda nocturna, con una voz que suena sospechosamente parecida a la de Arthur.

\---

Cuando el bosque acaba abruptamente Merlin tiene que pestañear un par de veces, acostumbrado a ver el cielo a través de los árboles y no así, extendiéndose azul e infinito hasta el horizonte, donde se encuentra con el verde de las colinas. El terreno ondula y se curva como una sábana mal colocada, creando sombras de valles y levantándose en pequeñas montañas que se elevan hacia el cielo.

Merlin sonríe un poco hacia arriba, la claridad cegándole por un momento, y cuando ajusta sus ojos de nuevo se da cuenta de que Arthur está mirándole, estudiándole por encima del hombro. Merlin tiene el _¿Qué—_ en la punta de la lengua, pero Arthur se gira demasiado rápido, la brisa levantándole el pelo alrededor de las sienes.

\---

\- Te oía, a veces.

Las noches en las llanuras son diferentes a las noches en el bosque. Más desprotegidas, bastante más frías y mucho, mucho más solitarias. Cuando se tumban sobre la hierba para hacer noche parece que son los únicos seres vivos en la tierra, en el universo. No se oye nada a su alrededor más que la respiración pausada de Hengroen y los últimos coletazos del fuego, que chispea de vez en cuando, y la oscuridad es absoluta y omnipresente desde la tierra hasta el cielo. La voz de Arthur es suave y repentina, en medio de toda esa quietud.

\- Te oía. – Repite, y Merlin mira en su dirección pero sólo ve sombras. Arthur suspira, y parece dudar durante un segundo, pero contar secretos en la oscuridad es casi como contárselos al aire, si no lo piensas demasiado. – Entre las… pesadillas. No sé si eran eso. – Pausa. – Pesadillas, o era realidad pero a veces había un descanso. – Arthur hace un ruido extraño, entre un bufido y una risa molesta. – Y siempre estabas ahí, hablando sin parar, contándome tonterías de tu vida en Ealdor. No sé si eso era parte de las pesadillas, en realidad.

Merlin sonríe ligeramente contra su mano, y cierra los ojos para escucharle mejor.

\- Por eso lo supe. Lo que había pasado. Lo que eras—lo que _eres_.

La confesión es repentina, inesperada y hace que el corazón de Merlin lata extraño, más despacio bajo los huesos, como esperando por una absolución que no acaba de llegar.

\---

Es Merlin quien ve el pueblo primero.

Es pequeño, sentado en las orillas de un lago y casi invisible desde la distancia, pero el humo asciende en volutas desde las chimeneas de manera inconfundible, y los pies se le van solos en esa dirección, la idea de encontrar personas, alguien, _quien sea_ repentinamente lo más emocionante que ha pasado en su vida. La situación con Arthur es tensa y extraña, claustrofóbica, a ratos insportable, a ratos desconcertante y Merlin no puede esperar para poner distancia entre ambos, aunque sólo sea por un momento.

Arthur, por supuesto, tiene ideas diferentes.

\- No, Merlin. – Dice, sin mirarle, guiando a Hengroen por un camino diferente.

\- Pero—pero— - Merlin hace gestos hacia el pueblo, _pero ahí hay gente, Arthur, ¡mira!_

\- He dicho que no.

Merlin frunce los labios, molesto, pero no dice nada y gira sobre sus talones, siguiendo el sendero que abre Arthur entre la hierba que les llega hasta la cintura. Después de todo, dicen que los caballos nunca yerran el paso, y Merlin está dispuesto a creer que los idiotas tampoco.

\---

\- ¡Eh! ¡EH! ¡Por favor!

Merlin y Arthur se giran en dirección a la voz y entrecierran los ojos contra el sol, distinguiendo una diminuta sombra que corre a trompicones hacia ellos, desde el pueblo que acaban de dejar atrás.

Arthur coge las correas de Hengroen y se acerca, frunciendo el ceño y Merlin le sigue, encontrándose con el hombre a mitad de camino.

\- Por favor. – Jadea, el pelo oscuro tapándole los ojos, mientras apoya sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. De cerca parece mucho más joven, y probablemente no le saque más de dos primaveras a Arthur.- Necesitamos—mi pueblo—

\- Tranquilo, respira. – Le interrumpe Arhur, apretándole ligeramente un hombro. - ¿Qué te pasa?

El hombre sonríe agradecido y se incorpora, ojos marrones intensos, la frente perlada por el sudor.

\- El ejército pasó por aquí hace unos días. – Explica, las manos moviéndose en todas direcciones.- Querían provisiones pero no tenemos más que lo que consumimos, y ellos quemaron algunas casas antes de irse, como advertencia. Hay heridos. – Dice, suplicando con la mirada. – _Por favor_ , necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

\- Por supuesto. – Asiente Merlin, rápidamente. – Os ayudaremos. – Mira ligeramente hacia el pueblo y añade. - Lo que no entiendo es qué ejército haría algo semejante.

Se encoge de hombros y dice: - El ejército del nuevo rey.

Arthur se tensa como un arco, a su lado, todo el cuerpo rígido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- ¿El nuevo rey? – Pregunta con dificultad, mandíbula apretada, las palabras saliendo de entre sus dientes de puro milagro.

 

\- Sí, el… - El hombre mira a Arthur y luego a Merlin, y parpadea. – Igual no lo habéis oído, pero ahora Caradoc y Boudica reinan en estas tierras. En Camelot y en Caledonia, y en todos los territorios entre medias.

Merlin exhala con todo el cuerpo, sorprendido. Las cosas encajan como las piezas de un rompecabezas, de repente, y se siente bastante idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por no haberlo ni pensado. La emboscada, los Caereni campando a sus anchas. _Caradoc y la mujer desconocida_.

Arthur asiente, rígidamente, relajando su cuerpo de forma visible y Merlin piensa que ojalá, _ojalá_ volviese el antiguo Arthur. Ese que era un príncipe mimado y un idiota pero que sobre todo era un _chico_ , ruidoso, vocal, sin miedo a decir lo que pensaba o a reaccionar de forma exagerada ante la mínima provocación, que se hinchaba como un pavo relleno cada vez que tenía oportunidad de lucirse y era ridículamente noble cuando menos te lo esperabas. Que era capaz de hacer todo, cualquier cosa, por su reino. Echa tanto de menos a ese Arthur, contra todo pronóstico, que mira a esa sombra, ese cascarón que camina a su lado y se le rompe el corazón de mil maneras diferentes.

\- ¿Y tú, estás herido? – Pregunta, apartando la mirada de Arthur con dificultad, fijándose en el cojeo intermitente de su acompañante.

\- Ah. – El hombre duda un momento y se arremanga el pantalón hasta la rodilla, con cuidado, mostrando una quemadura que se extiende, todavía fresca desde el tobillo hasta por debajo del pantalón. – Yo he salido bien parado, en comparación con otros.

Hace un amago de bajarse el pantalón de nuevo pero Merlin le sujeta la muñeca.

\- Espera, yo soy… - ¿El qué? ¿Un aprendiz de médico? ¿Un mago? Mira a Arthur por el rabillo del ojo y piensa _a la mierda,_ arrodillándose junto al hombre, extendiendo sus manos y pronunciando las palabras que acuden, rápidas y sin pensar hasta sus labios. La magia le cosquillea en la punta de los dedos y fluye suave sobre la superficie de la pierna, la quemadura brillando dorada antes de desaparecer, poco a poco. Merlin suspira y sonríe, el hombre mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, maravillado.

\- Eso es— ¡eso es increíble! Sería genial si pudieses— si _pudiéseis_ hacer eso con los heridos más graves. – Rectifica, mirando fugazmente a Arthur, que sólo frunce el ceño y continúa andando, como era de esperar. – No tenemos mucho con lo que pagaros, pero—

\- Oh, por favor. – Interrumpe Merlin, quitándole importancia y extiende su mano, sonriente. – Me llamo Merlin, y ese que se va por ahí es Arthur.

El hombre le mira y acepta su mano, la sonrisa más brillante que Merlin ha visto nunca formándose lentamente sobre sus labios.

\- Lancelot.

\---

Lancelot no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que había salido bien parado. Las casas del pueblo se apretujan dentro de la muralla, inclinándose unas sobre otras y haciendo fácil que el fuego se extienda, saltando de tejado en tejado, imparable sobre las estructuras de madera.

Las quemaduras son terribles.

La gente va entrando en la taberna que han convertido en una consulta impovisada como arena cayendo en un reloj, poco a poco, con recelo al principio, pero la voz se corre pronto y la esperanza espanta cualquier duda. Merlin está rápidamente rodeado de personas que empujan sus hijos, sus maridos, sus padres hacia adelante, pidiéndole que por favor, _por favor_ , les ayude. Merlin hace todo lo posible por mantener la calma, por distraer a los más pequeños encontrándoles caramelos detrás de la oreja y dibujando flores en el aire para que las mujeres mayores se olviden un rato de cómo y dónde y cuánto duele, pero a veces las quemaduras son tan  horribles que tiene que apartar la mirada mientras pronuncia el hechizo, preguntándose qué clase de rey haría eso a sus súbditos.

Está tan exhausto cuando las últimas personas se van, dándole las gracias entre sonrisas aguadas que está bastante seguro de que se duerme durante unos segundos mientras dice _de nada_ por enésima vez. Lancelot aparece en la puerta, el viento entrando desde la calle, arremolinándose alrededor del calor del interior, y se acerca hasta Merlin, pasándole una mano por la cintura para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Venga, vamos a llevarte a la cama.

\- ¿A la cama? ¿A una de verdad? – Las palabras resbalan por su lengua, como si estuviese borracho y Lancelot se ríe. A Merlin le vibra todo el cuerpo.

\- Sí, Merlin. Con sábanas y todo. – Las calles serpentean, estrechas y empinadas, y la humedad del aire se pega a las pestañas de Merlin como el rocío a una hoja, y siente cómo se despierta. Un poquito.

\- Hm. – Murmura, apartándose de Lancelot y probando a caminar por sí mismo. _Pie izquierdo, pie derecho. Pie izquierdo otra vez._  - ¿Y Arthur?

\- Arthur ya está en vuestra habitación, lleva todo el día ayudando a reconstruír nuestras casas. No ha hablado demasiado. – Lancelot se encoge de hombros y Merlin bufa, _qué raro_.

Le lleva hasta la posada del pueblo, que es pequeña y tiene sólo tres habitaciones pero que se ha librado del fuego, milagrosamente. Cuando abren la puerta el pueblo entero parece estar concentrado dentro, mirando a Merlin con reverencia, al principio y luego abandonando toda formalidad para para darle palmadas en la espalda o estrechar su mano o llenarle la cara de besos.

Lancelot mira la cara de susto de Merlin, se ríe y pide a todos que _dejen al mago descansar, por favor. Y eso va por ti también, Anna_ , mirando a la chica que intenta llevarse a Merlin a lugares oscuros, tirándole del brazo y susurrando cosas que Merlin no se ve capaz de repetir, en la caracola de su oreja.

\- Perdónales. Nunca habíamos visto un mago tan poderoso como tú.

A Merlin todo le resulta bastante abrumador, la transición entre _sirviente inútil_ y _mago poderoso_ demasiado brusca. Y es agradable, pero sobre todo es muy _muy_ desconcertante, y se pregunta si esto, esta parte en concreto de su vida también es parte de su destino o es una especie de error, una desviación algo extraña.

\- ¡Ah!  - Excalama Lancelot, agarrando a una de las personas que se arrejuntan para salir por la puerta. Tira de su muñeca, un poco y una mujer aparece a su lado, el pelo castaño cayendo en pequeñas caracolas alrededor de su cara. – Me gustaría que conocieses a Gwen. – Dice, acariciándo sutilmente la parte interior de su muñeca. Merlin aparta rápidamente la mirada. – Este es Merlin.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Merlin. – Gwen le estrecha la mano, su sonrisa haciendo que se le ilumine toda la cara. – No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros, hoy.

Merlin asiente, sin saber qué decir mientras Gwen es arrastrada hasta la puerta por un hombre enorme que brama _¡Dejemos en paz al mago de una maldita vez!_

\- ¿Has notado algo? ¿algo raro? – Pregunta Lancelot, nerviosamente, sólo para Merlin. Merlin le mira sin comprender y Lancelot señala en dirección a la puerta. – Gwen es mi— estamos. Bueno, no estamos casados. Pero queremos estarlo algún día. Está embarazada. – Añade, aún más bajo.- ¿Has notado algo, con tu— - Pregunta de nuevo, agitando los dedos en el aire.

\- Mi magia. – Asiente Merlin, comprendiendo y se apresura a asegurar que – Sí, sí, por supuesto. El bebé está perfectamente. La, um, la niña.

\- ¿Es una niña? – Los ojos de Lancelot se iluminan como un millón de estrellas y Merlin reza porque sea una niña, de verdad. Lancelot le aprieta el brazo, brevemente y confiesa. – A veces me preocupa no poder hacer nada por ella. Por ellas. Que haya algo de lo que no pueda salvarlas me atormenta. – Lancelot traga saliva. – A veces es difícil, querer tanto a alguien, ¿sabes?

Se encoge de hombros, y si en ese momento Merlin fuese un poco menos mago y algo más valiente diría _lo sé_. Diría _lo sé perfectamente_.

\---

\- ¿Hay algo más?

Merlin cierra despacio la puerta de su habitación, que chirría un poco. El interior está inesperadamente cálido, la luz de las velas pintando sombras temblorosas sobre las paredes y a Merlin le da el tiempo exacto a pensar _una cama, una ventana, oh, mira, un espejo_ antes de que Arthur se abalance como una ola gigante sobre él, más furioso de lo que le ha visto en toda su vida.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunta Merlin, intentando apartarle de su camino. Arthur gruñe y le agarra de un brazo, obligándole a que le mire, y debe de ser una magia extraña, la de Arthur, porque es tocarle y de repente Merlin también está muy enfadado.- ¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa!

\- ¿Hay algo más que te hayas olvidado de contarme? – Grita Arthur en su cara, haciendo que Merlin se tenga que apartar. Arthur le empuja contra la puerta, el pomo hundiéndose dolorosamente en su espalda y Merlin tiene que devolverle el empujón porque la sangre le hierve en las venas. Arthur le agarra con fuerza de un brazo, sus dedos clavándose como espuelas en su codo y Merlin intenta sacudírselo de encima, pero Arthur se acerca aún más, respirando con dificultad a dos milímetros de su cara. - ¿Te queda alguna sorpresa más en la manga, _Merlin_?

Merlin intenta contestar algo, cualquier cosa, decirle _eres un gilipolas_ pero sólo le sale un débil _no sé—_. Arthur se separa, repentinamente y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

\- Veamos. – Suelta una risa, sin humor.- Eres un mago, dato pequeñísimo que se te pasó comentarme. Pero _además_ , contra todo pronóstico no sólo eres un buen mago, sino que eres un mago capaz de curar a un príncipe _al borde de la muerte_.

Merlin le mira y _no se lo puede creer_.

\- ¡Vaya, perdóname! ¡La próxima vez dejaré que te mueras! – Grita Merlin, indignado. – No sabes lo que es. Estar contigo día y noche, y no saber si te vas a volver a despertar. No sabes— - Las palabras se le atascan en la garganta y Merlin le mira, furioso. - No sabes lo que es no dormir durante días por miedo a que te mueras si dejo de comprobar que estás respirando, Arthur, ¡no tienes ni puta idea!

Merlin tiene que mirar al suelo, las lárgimas amenazando con escaparse de detrás de sus ojos y Arthur parece dudar por un momento, el azul brillando extraño bajo la luz tenue de las velas.

\- No, no lo sé. Pero sé que has sido capaz de curar a un pueblo entero.

\- ¡No esperarías que no les fuese a ayudar!

\- ¡Lo que esperaba era que ayudases a mi padre!

Arthur grita y Merlin se queda paralizado, sorprendido.

\- A tu padr—

\- ¡Sí! ¡Al rey! ¡A _tu rey_! – Arthur se da la vuelta y golpea las manos contra la mesa, haciendo que la vela se tambalee peligrosamente. – Lo que _sé_ , Merlin, es que podías haber evitado que mi padre muriese, como hiciste conmigo. Y no hiciste nada para salvarle.

\- ¡Eso es injusto!

\- ¡Por qué!

\- Porque— porque yo tenía que salvarte a ti _,_ Arthur, _a ti_. – Dice, la voz y el corazón rompiéndosele por igual.

\- ¡Por qué! – Repite Arthur, que se da la vuelta como un torbellino y se acerca peligrosamente a Merlin, sus narices rozándose, su aliento chocando contra sus labios. A Merlin le cuesta respirar. - ¡Qué más secretos te quedan por contar, Merlin!

En ese momento, todo se arremolina en el pecho de Merlin, ahogándole, quemándole por dentro

(Arthur al borde de la muerte, el ataque de los Caereni. Las semanas de viaje, el miedo, Arthur despertando, los ojos de Arthur, brillando por la traición. Camelot. El dragón hablando de destinos y la moneda girando, suspendida en el aire. Lancelot diciendo _a veces es difícil, querer tanto a alguien_ )

y Merlin deja de pensar. Una milésima de segundo, un movimiento milimétrico, un latido de su corazón y sus labios están sobre los de Arthur, el contacto brusco y  brevísimo, violento. Se separa tan rápido que es casi como si no hubiese existido, y gruñe.

\- ¿Querías otro secreto? Pues ahí lo tienes.

Arthur le mira, incrédulo, y al segundo siguiente le está agarrando de los hombros, del cuello, de las orejas, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo con demasiada fuerza, hasta que le duele, su boca cayendo como lluvia torrencial sobre la de Merlin. Merlin exhala, sorprendido e intenta quitárselo de encima, pero Arthur no le da cuartel y le muerde el labio inferior, empujándole contra la puerta y _dios_ , insinuando una rodilla entre sus piernas, y la erección es tan repentina, tan inevitable que la cabeza le da vueltas y tiene que agarrarse a la camisa de Arthur porque está a punto de caerse, de deslizarse hasta el suelo, todo líquido de cintura para bajo.

Los besos con Arthur no son bonitos, ni suaves, ni callados ni vacíos, como el nuevo Arthur y Merlin no puede evitar pensar _sí, dios, sí._ Y es todo gruñidos y duelen y hay mucha lengua, cuando ambos abren la boca para jadear contra los labios del otro, pero hacen que a Merlin se le derrita el cerebro, que gima _Arthur, Arthur_ , como una letanía, cuando éste le sujeta la parte de atrás del pelo para morderle justo debajo de la mandíbula. No son bonitos pero Arthur le besa y a Merlin le arde todo el cuerpo, se le deshace la ropa sobre la piel, la piel sobre la carne. Arthur desliza sus manos por debajo de su camisa y Merlin entiende lo que significa estar en carne viva, cada terminación nerviosa bailando cada vez que entra en contacto con los dedos de Arthur.

Arthur se separa bruscamente, el pelo imposiblemente despeinado, los labios rojos y húmedos, las pupilas dilatadas rozando los bordes del iris. Parece más desquiciado, más fuera de sí que hace un minuto cuando estaba gritándole, y a Merlin le daría miedo si no bajase la mirada y viese la sombra de su erección, evidente dentro de sus pantalones.

\- Arthur, _joder_.

Merlin no puede evitarlo, es como magia, una magia que le atrae, que le lleva hasta Arthur una y otra y otra vez. Sus cuerpos chocan y a Merlin le vibra todos los puntos donde se están tocando, el pecho y el estómago y entre las piernas, y Merlin le lame toda la boca. Le lame y le muerde y ya no sabe si están besándose o comiéndose el uno al otro, como si tuviesen el odio y la pérdida y el amor bajo la piel y tuviesen que arrancársela, que destrozarse para dejarlo salir, para hacer que deje de doler. Arthur le agarra el culo, repentinamente y Merlin gime tan alto que está seguro de que va a oírle todo el pueblo _y no le importa una mierda_.

\- Quiero que te quites la ropa. Ahora mismo. No me importa—quiero que te la quites. – Gruñe Arthur, caliente en la curva de su cuello.

\- Pero. Tienes que apartarte, Arthur, tiene que dejarme— - Dice, entre besos, pero se sujeta a su espalda con más fuerza, presiona sus cuerpos con más intención.

\- No. No. – Jadea Arthur, lamiéndole desde la base del cuello hasta principio de la oreja, donde susurra, húmedo – Hazlo de otra manera.

Y Merlin no sabe si se está refiriendo a lo que cree que se está refiriendo, pero está pronunciando el hechizo mucho antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor, la ropa desapareciendo tan deprisa que el contacto de piel contra piel hace que Arthur grite en su oído, sus manos hundiéndose en los músculos de su espalda.

\- Merlin, Merlin. Joder. No puedo— _Merlin_. – Arthur restriega sus caderas contra las de Merlin, sus huesos chocando y dejándose marcas, sus manos recorriéndose de arriba abajo, sujetándose entre ellos para no romperse contra el suelo. Se restriegan y descubren un ángulo, por casualidad en el que sus pollas se alinean, húmedas entre ellos, y es brillante, imposiblemente caliente, y Merlin necesita tener a Arthur debajo, encima, dentro o alrededor. Lo necesita de cualquier manera, de todas las maneras que pueda conseguirle, así que les empuja sobre la cama, donde caen como un peso muerto, sin ninguna elegancia.

Merlin se restriega entre las piernas de Arthur y le besa con toda la boca, con todo el cuerpo, haciendo que sus erecciones resbalen, atrapando los gemidos de Arthur entre sus labios. Le mira, algo mareado y Arthur tiene los ojos cerrados, las pestañas dibujando sombras sobre sus mejillas, el sudor rodando por el arco de sus labios. Merlin nunca le ha visto tan perdido, tan terriblemente guapo en toda su vida, y verle así hace que tenga que besarle desesperadamente mientras mueve una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, encontrando la erección de Arthur a ciegas, palpándole hasta que Arthur jadea contra su mejilla.

\- Hazlo, Merlin. – Dice, entre jadeos. Merlin se separa un poco y le mira, intentando pensar pero toda su sangre se le concentra entre las piernas y desiste pronto.

\- Que haga el qué.

Arthur abre los ojos, repentinamente y frunce el ceño.

\- Cómo que _el qué_. – Merlin le mira, sin saber y se encoje un poco de hombros, haciendo que su mano se deslice por la erección de Arthur sin querer. Arthur gime, su cuello una columna pálida que Merlin tiene que morder _yayayaya_. – _Joder_. No sé, cualquier—cualquier cosa. Mira cómo estoy. Cualquier cosa. – Repite, lamiéndole lentamente las orejas.

 _Cualquier cosa_ conjura imágenes más poderosas que ningún hechizo y Merlin tiene que respirar hondo para retrasar el orgasmo, que le late insistente por todo el cuerpo. _Cualquier cosa_ son las palabras favoritas de Merlin de ahora en adelante, y punto.

\- Vale.

Merlin no tiene que pensar mucho. Arthur se extiende dorado, increíblemente guapo debajo suyo y a Merlin no le dan las manos, la boca, el cuerpo para hacerle todo lo que le gustaría, así que se decide por algo que ha pensado muchas veces, que se ha imaginado con las manos dentro de los pantalones, gimiendo contra su almohada, mucho más caliente que culpable. Le mira un poco más y se desliza por su cuerpo hasta que la polla de Arthur le golpea la nariz, y de ahí en adelante es inevitable. Sacar un poco la lengua, probar el sabor, aficionarse a los sonidos de Arthur que parece un animal salvaje cuando lo rodea con su lengua, sin ningún tipo de habilidad, más despacio de lo que debería, mucho más despacio de lo que Arthur necesita.

Busca con una mano los testículos de Arthur, haciendo que le sujete de los hombros, que levante la caderas como si la boca de Merlin no fuese suficiente, diciendo _Merlimerlinmerlinmerlinsí_ todo el rato, y Merlin no puede evitar deslizar su mano un poco más abajo, sólo para ver, sólo para probar. Arthur queda quieto, de repente, conteniendo la respiración y Merlin piensa _esto no era parte de cualquier cosa_ , pero Arthur suelta todo el aire de golpe y gime cuando Merlin prueba, sólo un dedo, sólo un poco. Gime un poco pero se vuelve un gemido continuo cuando Merlin se humedece el dedo para poder introducirlo más y curvarlo de la manera que sabe que a él le hace ver luces brillantes,detrás de los párpados. Arthur se mueve, incrontrolable contra su mano y Merlin sonríe alrededor de su erección, añadiendo otro dedo, y otro, hasta que Arthur está a punto de echarse a llorar y Merlin a punto de correrse sobre las sábanas.

\- No sé—No sé qué clase de juegos – Gemido. – perversos os enseñan en los pueblos. – Dice Arthur, entrecortado, revolviéndole el pelo de las sienes, la mano entera curvándose en su mejilla. – Pero como no me folles ahora mismo, te—

Merlin gruñe desde el fondo del estómago, ardiendo y no deja que Arthur acabe la amenaza, besándole como si Arthur guardase las últimas partículas de aire del planeta dentro de su boca. Sus cuerpos resbalan por el sudor y a Merlin le cuesta encontrar la postura adecueda (una de las piernas de Arthur enroscándose sobre su hombro, el otro brazo bajo su cuello, sus caras a un milímetro de distancia) pero cuando lo hace, _dios_ , se desliza imposiblemente lento, casi obsceno dentro de su cuerpo, tratando de no hacerle daño, tratando que no embestir con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de— Pero Arthur le agarra de los brazos y dice _hazlo de una vez_ , los dientes apretados, toda la cara en tensión, y a Merlin se le escapa un _es la primera vez que lo hago_ , entrecortadoque parece inflamar algo dentro de Arthur porque gime en lo alto de la garganta y empuja hacia abajo, haciendo que Merlin se introduzca hasta el fondo.

Y a partir de ahí es todo bastante confuso, más rápido de lo que les gustaría, mejor de lo que podían imaginar. Pero esto, este orgasmo, este momento parece haber estado esperando durante años en el fondo de sus estómagos, y cuando por fin explota entre ellos, entre _Merlin_ y _Arthur_ y _cariño, cariño_ lo sienten desde la punta de los dedos hasta el final de las pestañas, sacudiéndoles como un terremoto, dejándoles sin respiración.

(cierran los ojos y entonces la magia de Merlin rueda discreta, curativa sobre la superficie de sus cuerpos, colándose por los poros de su piel y llegando a lugares profundos y esenciales, sin que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta)

\---

\- No hay más secretos, entonces.

Han logrado moverse milimétricamente en la cama, limpiándose sin mucho entudsasmo con la esquina de la sábana, y ahora Arthur tiene la cabeza apoyada en una de las almohadas y Merlin le mira desde la otra, estudiando su perfil como si lo viese por primera vez.

\- Bueno. - Dice Merlin, y su voz suena algo ronca, algo espesa en los bordes. - A veces entraba en tu habitación para probarme tu ropa. Me quedaba mejor a mi, sinceramente.

  
Arthur se ríe y le golpea con el dorso de la mano en el pecho, sin malicia y la deja ahí, mirando la luz de las velas tintinear. Se calla durante un momento, pensativo y dice.

  
\- Tienen un hijo, un heredero. Boudica y mi primo. – Arthur no le mira pero Merlin puede ver las líneas formarse alrededor de sus ojos, la resposabilidad y la traición pesadas sobre sus hombros. Se queda un momento más en silencio y Merlin no se atreve a interrumpir sus pensamientos. – Estando hoy con las personas del pueblo. No sé, son buena gente. Muchos han perdido seres queridos, y si no fuese por ti habrían perdido muchos más.- Arthur le lanza una sonrisa fugaz que se queda con Merlin, un ratito más. Suspira y añade. – No se merecían esto.

  
El corazón de Merlin late raro, pausado y rápido al mismo tiempo, y espera un momento antes de decir lo que no se ha atrevido a decir durante semanas,

  
\- Tenemos que volver. – Merlin acaricia la mano sobre su pecho, casi sin darse cuenta, escribiendo mensajes secretos sobre su palma. – A Camelot.

  
Arthur suspira desde el principio del alma y se desliza de entre sus dedos para sentarse en el borde de la cama, pesadamente. Merlin se incorpora sobre un brazo, alarmado.

  
\- ¡En serio, Arthur! Esta gente te necesita, el reino te necesita. – Gesticula con la mano en el aire, intentando hacerse entender.- ¡Eres el príncipe!

  
\- No, Merlin. – Niega Arthur, su espalda una línea larguísima y preciosa. Merlin protesta ( _¡Arthur!_ ) pero Arthur le mira por encima del hombro, una sonrisa algo triste, algo valiente empezando en la comisura de sus labios. – Soy el rey.


	3. 3.

La voz de Arthur retumba en el silencio de la plaza como un tambor de guerra, el sol reflejándose sobre él de tal manera que parece que la luz viene de dentro. La gente le mira, las cabezas girándose al unísono, siguiendo sus pasos y Merlin tene que ponerse de puntillas para poder ver. La noticia de la verdadera identidad de Arthur corre como la pólvora sobre el suelo del pueblo y la gente va apareciendo imparable en los bordes, un círculo formándose lentamente a su alrededor.

\- Amigos. – Arthur hace un gesto con las manos, dirigiéndose a todos a la vez, a todos por igual. – Vosotros mejor que nadie conocéis la situación, hoy no vengo a hablaros de eso. Vosotros sois víctimas más que cualquiera del egoísmo de los reyes, habéis sufrido en vuestra propia piel lo que significa estar a merced del destino. Habeís perdido amigos, familia, por una causa que no es la vuestra. – Arthur traga saliva. – No os voy a repetir todo lo que ya sabéis.

Parece dudar un segundo, mirando entre la multitud, buscando algo entre los ojos un poco asustados, un poco optimistas de los habitantes. Merlin aparta a las personas de su camino, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la primera fila. Arthur le ve y respira, casi imperceptible.

\- No os voy a repetir lo que ya sabéis. - Repite, más seguro. – Pero algo que sí voy a deciros es que este reino os necesita tanto o más que vosotros a él. Que un rey no es nada más que un hombre cualquiera, sin su pueblo. – Arthur se gira, mirando a todas las personas a los ojos, deteniéndose en Merlin durante una milésima de segundo. – Sin sus amigos. Que esta no era vuestra causa hasta que han _hecho_ que fuese vuestra causa, hasta que os han obligado a tomar parte en esta batalla, a perder todo sin oportunidad de ganar nada. Y creo que ya es suficiente. – Arthur asiente, para sí mismo, su voz elevándose por encima del viento. – Es tiempo de tomar partido, de elegir nuestro camino y empezar a ser dueños de nuestra propia vida. De elegir lo que queremos ganar, pero también lo que estamos dispuestos a perder, en el proceso.

A Merlin le cuesta tragar saliva, repentinamente, las palabras Arthur vibrando, suspendidas en sus tímpanos.

\- ¡Amigos! – Brama Arthur, girándose. – No os puedo pedir que luchéis por mi, pero hoy, aquí, os pido que luchéis conmigo. Por nuestras familias, por nuestros vecinos, por el futuro. Por todas las cosas que merecen la pena. – Arthur levanta el puño, el viento repentino agitándole el pelo. - ¡Por Albion!

Merlin siente un temblor que parece venir del centro de la tierra, agitándose desde el centro hacia la superficie. Empieza a su lado, casi un susurro, pero se va a haciendo más grande, más atronador a medida que da la vuelta a la plaza, la gente coreando, rugiendo con Arthur _¡Por Albion!_ ( _¡Por Ealdor! ¡Por el amor de Camelot!_ ), el sonido tan ensordecedor que las palabras se mezclan y resultan casi indistinguibles.

Lancelot se adelanta, caminando hasta el centro del círculo y se coloca junto a Arthur, mirando a su alrededor con determinación.

\- ¡Por Arthur Pendragon!

La gente se le une rápidamente y todas sus voces suenan como una sola voz, arriba y abajo y arriba otra vez, las manos en el aire, las mujeres agitando sus pañuelos y Arthur sonriendo en el centro de todo esto, de todas las personas que ha conseguido unir a su alrededor, guiados por la esperanza, por la fe que tienen en él. Merlin le mira y le da igual lo que pase a partir de entonces, porque ahí, en ese preciso instante, Arthur es el único y verdadero rey.

(Mira a su alrededor y lo cuenta como la primera de sus victorias, e intenta ignorar cómo pesa en su corazón, exactamente igual que una derrota)

\---

Las armaduras son nuevas, relucientes, recién pulidas y la de Arthur se ajusta a su alrededor como un guante. Merlin estira las correas, coloca la cota de malla de modo que no le roce en ninguna parte, asegura los guanteletes alrededor de sus muñecas y mira a Arthur mirar todo lo demás.

\- Están haciendo un gran trabajo. Estas – Arthur hace un gesto señalando su armadura. – son sorprendentemente buenas.

\- Las ha hecho Gwen. Su padre era el herrero del pueblo, antes de morir. – Merlin le aparta el pelo de la nuca para colocarle mejor la armadura alrededor del cuello, y se cuida de que el contacto dure lo mínimo. – Lancelot y ella han discutido toda la noche. – Se encoge de hombros. – Quería venir.

\- Esta gente nunca deja de sorprenderme. – Murmura Arthur, pensativo, mirando las personas entrenar en el centro de la plaza, Lancelot dirigiendo sus golpes y corrigiendo sus posturas. – Pero es mejor que no venga. – Dice Arthur repentinamente, mirándole de reojo, su nuez moviéndose trabajosamente en su cuello. – No puedo prometerles una victoria.

\- No vamos a perder, Arthur. – Merlin aprieta con intención una de las correas, cortando efectivamente la réplica de Arthur, que sisea, y está a punto de reírse en su cara cuando una mano diminuta le sujeta del codo, haciendo que mire hacia abajo.

\- Señor. Señor. – La niña no puede tener más de cinco años, el pelo balanceándose en dos coletas castañas, los ojos más azules que Merlin ha visto en su vida mirando a Merlin con expectación. - ¿Es usted el rey?

\- Eh…

\- _Yo_ soy el rey. – Arthur parece mortalmente ofendido e intenta girarse, las correas demasiado apretadas alrededor de su pecho volviendo sus movimientos esquemáticos, extraños. La niña le mira algo confusa, no demasiado convencida y Merlin esconde una sonrisa en la manga de su camisa.

\- ¿Seguro? - La niña entrecierra los ojos y Arthur grita un _¡Por supuesto!_ que no parece convencerla demasiado, pero al final se da por vencida y saca algo de detrás de su espalda, un bulto envuelto en paños. Arthur lo coge y desenvuelve la tela para descubrir una espada que resplandece, el sol dibujando formas extrañas, antiguas sobre su superficie. La niña le mira fijamente, enroscándose una de sus coletas alrededor del índice. – Cuídala bien ¿eh?

Arthur y Merlin se miran y miran la espada. Se vuelven a mirar. Merlin se agacha y sus rodillas levantan el polvo del suelo como una nube.

\- Esa es una espada muy bonita. – Le dice, tocándole un hombro un poco. - ¿De dónde la has sacado?

\- Era de mi padre. – La niña levanta la barbilla, desafiante, y se muerde un poco el labio cuando empieza a temblar. – Era el dueño de la Dama del Lago antes de que los soldados lo mataran. – Dice, señalando la taberna en la que Merlin hizo de curandero hace unos días. Merlin siente algo removerse en el fondo de su estómago.

Merlin mira a Arthur, que sigue hipnotizado, mirando las volutas doradas del filo como si guardasen las respuestas a todos sus problemas, e intenta sonreirle a la niña.

\- ¿Pero no preferirías quedártela tú?

\- No. – Dice, cruzándose de brazos. – Ya me la devolverá cuando sea mayor y pueda utilizarla. – Asiente la niña con convicción infantil, y murmura un _buena suerte_ antes de salir corriendo.

Merlin la ve alejarse, desaparecer dentro de una casa, su vestido azul moviéndose como agua alrededor de sus piernas. Se levanta trabajosamente, limpiándose las rodillas y ve que Arthur todavía no ha levantado la mirada de la espada.

\- Arthur...

\- Tenemos que ganar. – Interrumpe Arthur, la voz algo espesa en su garganta y aprieta la empuñadura con fuerza, sus dedos consiguiendo un agarre perfecto alrededor de la circunferencia. Arthur respira hondo y le mira, una emoción extraña brillando en el fondo de los ojos, la mandíbula una línea recta. – No sé cómo lo vamos a hacer— pero tenemos que ganar.

\---

Los días pasan imposiblemente deprisa. Merlin siente que ha estado el último medio año viajando, sin parar quieto ni un momento pero aún así esta es la primera vez en la que siente que el tiempo está ganándoles la carrera. Piensa que es irónico, que se haya pasado tanto tiempo queriendo volver a casa y que ahora, precisamente ahora que Camelot está cada vez más cerca (paso a paso, cada vez más cerca) tema el momento el ver aparecer las banderas ondeantes de Camelot en el horizonte.

Pero la realidad es que Merlin no puede olvidar a qué van, y especialmente quiénes son. Mira a los apenas veinte hombres y mujeres que les han seguido desde Keswick, cojeando por el esfuerzo, turnándose para subir en los pocos caballos que tienen y ve panaderos, pescadores. Ve madres y tíos, hijos, pero por más que lo intenta no ve soldados. Sin embargo todos parecen convencidos, y a Merlin no le cuesta entender por qué. Él más que nadie entiende la fuerza que tiene Arthur sobre las personas, las cosas en las que puede hacerte creer, aunque no quieras. Sólo espera que creer en algo con todas tus fuerzas sea suficiente, por esta vez.

Arthur, por su parte no desfallece. Lleva las preocupaciones de sus seguidores sobre sus hombros y no deja que nadie le vea dudar, caminando todo el día a la cabeza de la comitiva y practicando con espadas y escudos cuando paran para pasar la noche. La sonrisa de Arthur parece siempre real, siempre rápida en aparecer pero Merlin puede ver la preocupación merodearle la comisura de los labios, como una sombra en el límite de su visión.

Le gustaría poder decir que si se aleja es por Arthur, y en parte no sería una mentira porque cuando desaparece en los bosques, en las llanuras, en cualquier lugar que estén atravesando es para practicar su magia, para prepararse para luchar por todos ellos pero sobre todo por Arthur. Ha descubierto que si se concentra puede oir susurrar a la tierra. Puede sentarse en el suelo, enterrar los dedos entre las hojas y sentir las pulsaciones del mundo entre los dedos, el ritmo de los ríos contra sus yemas. Ha descubierto que su magia es tan suya como ellos son de la tierra, que es una asociación casi al azar pero esencial, inseparable.

Y sobre todo, en sus escapadas ha descubierto que puede sentir a Arthur donde quiera que esté, y que eso le asusta y le fascina a partes iguales. Ya pueden separarse kilómetros, Arthur avanzando, lento pero seguro hacia Camelot y Merlin corriendo en dirección contraria, que siempre hay algo que le señala la dirección exacta, que tira de él como si el impulso que le guía hubiese mutado y ahora señalase solamente a Arthur, como la aguja de una brújula mirando invariablemente al norte.

Esa es la verdadera razón de que se aleje.

Le da miedo esta conexión, no ser capaz de romperla cuando llegue el momento ( _todo lo que estamos dispuestos a perder, en el proceso_ ), así que echa a correr y espera que la distancia sirva apra aflojar los lazos. Merlin entiende lo que significa ser rey, lo que significa dirigir un reino y especialmente entiende cómo y por qué no hay espacio para él, en ese plan.

Cuando vuelve por las noches el campamento está siempre tranquilo, las sombras como un envoltorio alrededor de las figuras durmientes. Merlin coloca sus mantas lo más lejos posible de la gente, con toda la intención de levantarse el primero y continuar la marcha por su cuenta. Se enrosca entre las telas, cierra los ojos y siente el corazón de Arthur latir a unos metros, como si estuviese justo a su lado.

\---

\- Merlin. Pssst. – Merlin siente una sacudida, una mano alrededor de su hombro. - ¡Merlin!

Abre un poco un ojo, a regañadientes pero ve que es de noche todavía y lo vuelve a cerrar.

\- Mmgg.

\- ¿Estás despierto? – La voz insiste, colándose entre los pliegues de su sueño para tirarle del pelo.

\- ¡Au!

\- ¡Estás despierto! Genial. – La voz ahora es un cuerpo entero, que intenta meterse entre sus mantas con la sutileza de un jabalí, dejando que el frío le golpee todas las partes de su cuerpo que estaban agradablemente cálidas hace un segundo.

\- ¿Arthur? – Merlin intenta dejarle un espacio al mismo tiempo que intenta comprender _por qué Arthur se está metiendo en su cama en mitad de la noche_. - ¿Qu—qué haces?

\- Ehh… - Arthur se gira para mirarle, y para repentinamente de intentar colocar las mantas a su alrededor, acabando con media pierna fuera y un brazo sujetando la tela sobre su regazo. La hoguera es sólo un montón de brasas, a estas alturas pero Merlin puede distinguir los ojos de Arthur moverse de un lado para otro. – Sólo quería… No nos hemos visto mucho, últimamente.

Merlin asiente, incoporándose sobre uno de sus codos y dice _ya_ , bajito porque el aire es estático entre ellos y el mundo está dormido. Merlin siente los oídos raros, y ya no puede oir el crepitar del fuego ni los ronquidos de las personas, pero están tan cerca que puede oir a Arthur respirar, sus pestañas moverse de arriba abajo cada vez que parpadea, su lengua pasearse por sus labios cuando los humedece. Puede sentir las manos de Arthur enroscarse en las mantas, nerviosas y tiene el impulso de sujertarle los dedos, de separárselos para volver a enroscarlos, esta vez entre los suyos. Se contiene. Suspira y nota las palabras formándose en la garganta de Arthur mucho antes de que las pronuncie.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – Y su voz suena extraña, el sonido de sus pies intentando colarse bajo las mantas mucho más prominente. Arthur carraspea y no espera a que Merlin conteste. – Mañana llegamos a Camelot.

Merlin frunce el ceño porque ya lo sabe, y Arthur ya sabe que Merlin lo sabe, así que no tiene sentido que se lo diga.

\- Ya, Arthur—

\- No, Merlin. No— _Mañana_ llegamos a _Camelot_. – Repite, esta vez con más intención. Sus ojos brillan intensos y a Merlin se le atasca la respiración en la garganta porque lo _entiende_.

Que mañana llegan, que mañana se acaba. El correr, el escapar, el dar vueltas para llegar siempre al mismo sitio (siempre, siempre al mismo sitio). Que mañana les espera la muerte o la gloria, y que Arthur no puede _no puede estar así_. Que le ha elegido a él para compartir la que puede ser su última noche sobre la tierra y Merlin se siente un idiota por haber estado huyendo de esto, por haber estado negándoselo a ambos, demasiado preocupado por un futuro que no es seguro que llegue nunca.

Arthur exhala entre ellos, su mano buscando la abertura de su camisa, colándose por su cuello y acariciando sus clavículas, trazando los valles de su piel como si intentase memorizarlos.

En Ealdor había una mujer ciega. Se llamaba Elaine y tenía los ojos grises como el cielo invernal, y era capaz de sentirte a más de dos metros, aunque te acercases por la espalda y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para robarle una de sus manzanas. No importa cómo lo hiciese, Elaine siempre atrapaba a Merlin en el último momento, la mano extendida para coger la fruta. Recuerda que tenía los dedos arrugados y que solía mirarle a los ojos como si pudiese verle, dibujando los ángulos de su cara hasta que Merlin tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Al final siempre le regalaba una manzana y decía, la voz temblorosa: _Harás cosas grandes, Merlin_ , y añadía, sólo para fastidiar, _Si algún día dejas de ser un idiota._

Merlin se siente un poco como Elaine, supone. La noche es tan cerrada que los ojos sirven de poco, así que los cierra y se concentra en el tacto de Arthur, las manos endurecidas por la espada deslizándose por la curva de su cuello para luego resbalar por su espalda, levantando su piel como una corriente eléctrica. Deja caer sus labios sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, sin importarle dónde aterricen porque cualquier lugar es bueno, cualquier lugar es perfecto, pero cuando descubre que acaba en el dorso de su nariz tiene que sujetarle la cara para poder presionar sus labios con más intención, repentina y completamente enamorado de ese punto. Arthur suspira un poco, mitad risa mitad gemido y  Merlin siente el corazón demasiado grande, el pecho demasiado pequeño así que gruñe un poco, un temblor inofensivo y muerde los labios de Arthur, que se enrosca a su alrededor como en un acto reflejo.

Arthur le besa, largo y profundo, rodando hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, las mantas olvidadas en la base de sus pies. Pasea las manos por su espalda y Merlin siente que se marea, como cuando se subió a un árbol por primera vez y el suelo de repente parecía estar _muy lejos_. Arthur le sigue besando con toda la boca, con todo el alma hasta que sus erecciones chocan por casualidad y a partir de ahí pierden toda corrección.

Gimen contra la boca de otro, intentando hacer el menor ruido, respirando por la nariz como animales mientras se arrancan la ropa, las camisas enganchándose en codos demasiado puntiagudos, revolviéndose el pelo en todas direcciones por la prisa. Se tocan y sienten que el tiempo se les acaba, que lo que sea que tenga que pasar tendrá que pasar en ese momento, porque quién sabe si habrá otro momento, después.

Merlin mira a Arthur fijamente, a través de la oscuridad e intenta memorizar cada mínimo detalle, cada pequeño fragmento, en caso de que esa noche tenga que durarle toda una vida. Memoriza cómo jadea cuando le lame el cuello, desde la oreja hasta llegar al hueco de su hombro, cómo aprieta la mandíbula cuando embiste contra su pierna, como si no pudiese evitarlo. La curva elegante de su mejilla. Memoriza cómo sabe cuando le lame los labios mientras aprieta su cuerpo contra él, porque sabe diferente que cuando le besa y le introduce una mano en los pantalones. Acaricia el dorso de su mano en un impulso irrefrenable y su pie se entrelaza con el pie de Arthur, mientras se humedece un dedo para tocarle un pezón, en círculos hasta que Arthur le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Memoriza el azul de sus ojos. El azul de sus ojos cuando los cierra, justo un segundo antes de besarle. Merlin le toca la parte de atrás de su rodilla y susurra _¿Alguna vez te han tocado aquí?_ Y Arthur responde, _hazlo tú_. Merlin no sabe si esta será la última noche, entre ellos o de su vida pero quiere hacer que valga por muchas otras.

Arthur gime, repentinamente y le araña la espalda, como si le costase esperar, como si no pudiese aguantar un segundo más y se da la vuelta, haciendo que Merlin sea el que esté entre sus piernas.

\- Arthur, no—quiero. Quiero. – A Merlin le cuesta pensar con claridad pero sabe lo que quiere, en ese momento, así que vuelve a hacer que rueden, las mantas enredándoseles entre las piernas, los hombros de Arthur imposiblemente amplios bajo sus dedos. – Lo quiero así.

\- Vale. – Arthur traga saliva, algo sorprendido pero demasiado caliente para importarle.- Sí. Vale.

Los dedos de Arthur son torpes por las prisas, por los nervios y por todo lo demás que les hace estar al borde de algo gigante, terrible. Que les hace atreverse a todo y sentirse capaces de cualquier cosa, por imposible que parezca. Buscan entre sus piernas y se introducen, uno a uno, hasta que Merlin sisea y le sujeta de la muñeca. Arthur para, asustado pero Merlin le empuja más hacia dentro, ayudándose con sus caderas. Arthur mira la mano entre sus cuerpos, como si no se lo creyese y se lanza sobre Merlin, besándole desesperadamente, mucha lengua y mucho, muchísimo entusiasmo, y se mueve de tal manera que roza el interior de Merlin con los dedos, lento, muy lento y Merlin está seguro de que se está muriendo, todo el aire abandonando su cuerpo de golpe.

Merlin tarda un buen rato en darse cuenta de que está hablando, sin parar, sin sentido. Dice, gime, suplica  ( _fóllame fóllame fóllame Arthurfóllame_ y _quiero—_ y _te quiero_ ), mientras se retuerce sobre las mantas, mientras lame el sudor de la frente de Arthur como si fuese agua bendita. Arthur aparta sus dedos y se baja los pantalones a toda prisa, colocándose entre sus piernas y acariciándole el pelo de la frente, bajando por el lateral de su cabeza hasta curvar su mano sobre su oreja, sonriendo contra sus labios antes de penetrarle.

\- Vamosvamosvamosvamos.

\- Shhh, ¿es que no sabes estarte callado ni un segundo? – Dice Arthur, algo temblorso antes de embestir imposiblemente despacio, y Merlin le tiene que morder el hombro, con fuerza hasta que Arthur grita contra su pelo y se introduce del todo, de golpe.

Arthur duele como nada, duele incluso en sitios que no sabía que exsitían. Y es profundo y extraño, pero se queda un rato callado, un rato inmóvil antes de empezar a moverse, y cuando por fin lo hace suelta un sollozo, una especie de jadeo desesperado que le nace de muy adentro, y Merlin se olvida de todo. Se olvida de cómo y cuánto y hasta cuándo va a estar doliéndole, porque Arthur se está muriendo tanto como él, y morir parece repentinamente un concepto bastante menos terrible.

\- Ahhhhhhhh _Merlin_. – El ritmo de Arthur parpadea, falla, sus dedos calvándose en el pecho de Merlin, como si intentase llegarle al corazón a través de la piel. Merlin intenta seguirle, notando el orgasmo casi al alcance de la mano, y enrosca sus dedos, toda la mano alrededor de su erección. Arthur encuentra un momento entre su propio orgasmo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Merlin, el contacto sobre su polla repentino y sublime, brillante y Merlin se está corriendo con él, entre estertores, con demasiada fuerza y sin estilo sobre los dedos de ambos.

Tardan un buen rato en recuperarse, respirando trabajosamente todavía cuando el gris de la mañana empieza a teñir el cielo. Esperan los dos tumbados, el uno al lado del otro, los estómagos manchados y enfriándose poco a poco, el sudor evaporándose de la superficie de su piel. Arthur hace un intento de cubrirles con las mantas y suspira. Merlin le mira a través del flequillo, que cae demasiado largo sobre sus ojos.

\- Así que. – Intenta Merlin, carraspeando un poco, la cabeza todavía algo lenta. – Camelot.

\- Eso parece. – Asiente Arthur, mirándole. Merlin tarda en decir lo siguiente, el valor un poco equivo bajo la luz del día.

\- Pues – empieza, para. Vuelve a empezar. – Pues necesitarás una reina, supongo.

\- Supongo.

Merlin asiente, suspira e intenta incorporarse. Necesita limpiarse, vestirse, echar a correr de nuevo, llegar a Camelot y terminar con todo de una vez. Merlin se encoge de hombros y no es como si no lo hubiese sabido desde el principio, pero la luz de la mañana no perdona y todo parece más áspero, más agridulce, un poquito más inesperado.

\- Hey. _Hey_. – Arthur le sujeta del brazo, frunciendo el ceño. Le mira en silencio, pensativo, la pregunta en la punta de la lengua pero debe ver algo en sus ojos porque parece entenderlo, de repente, y dice _Merlin_. Dice _Merlinmerlinmerlin_ , húmedo contra su cuello, trepando por su cuerpo hasta que sus frentes se tocan, las manos ansiosas por ser entendidas sobre sus sienes. – También— también voy a necesitar un consejero, Merlin, alguien que esté siempre a mi lado.

Merlin tarda un segundo, dos, tres, hasta que siente algo enorme explotar dentro de su pecho, en un millón de piezas más pequeñas que flotan antes de caer en espiral, todas gritando _Arthur_.

\- ¿Tú crees que saldrá bien? – Pregunta contra sus labios, y está preguntando _¿crees que ganaremos?_ y _¿crees que sobreviviremos?_ y ¿ _crees que esto es de verdad_ de verdad _posible?_ y todas las preguntas entre medias. Arthur se aparta bruscamente, la pérdida del contacto como una bofetada gélida. Se da la vuelta para buscar entre las bolsas de Merlin, rebuscando dentro de los bolsillos hasta que Merlin pregunta _¿qué—_

\- ¡Ajá! – Grita Arthur triunfante, antes de lanzarle algo diminuto, dorado, que gira con un sonido metálico por el aire para aterrizar sobre su palma.- Sabía que esa parte no había sido un sueño.

Arthur sonríe la mejor de sus sonrisas, increíblemente guapo a pesar del cansancio y a Merlin le cuesta apartar la vista para mirar su mano, donde descansa la moneda de caras desdibujadas, la muesca tallada hace tanto tiempo diciendo claramente _sí_. Diciendo _sí_ _a todo_.

\---

Las banderas de Camelot ondean como nunca, frenéticas en lo alto de sus mástiles, como dándoles la bienvenida por encima de las torres. Merlin devuelve la vista a la calle donde la gente se mueve de un lado para otro, hablando en voz demasiado alta, riendo con poca convicción. Se pregunta qué habrá pasado en el tiempo que han estado fuera para que la gente ya no se sienta segura ni en su propia ciudad. Se apoya contra la pared y ajusta la capucha alrededor de su cabeza, mirando discretamente a ambos lados, esperando.

 _Lancelot y los otros ya tendrían que haber vuelto. No pueden tardar tanto en—_

\- Merlin.

Se gira, sobresaltado y ve a Lancelot apoyarse junto a él, los otros tres hombres hablando entre ellos unos metros más atrás para no levantar sospechas.

\- Hay una especie de ceremonia. – Murmura, ajustándose la armadura por debajo de la túnica. – No es una coronación. Parece más bien—

\- Un nombramiento. – Dice Merlin. Él también ha oído a la gente hablar. – Van a nombrar a su hijo heredero oficial.

\- Ah, perfecto entonces. – Dice Lancelot tocándose la barbilla, pensativo. Merlin le mira atónito, _¿cómo puede ser eso perfecto?_ Lancelot pliega los labios dentro de la boca para no reírse (por educación, supone) y le dice, despacito. – Eso significa que estarán todos juntos. En la sala del trono.

\- ¡Ah! Claro. – Asiente Merlin, la tela de su capucha ondeando por el movimiento. Carraspea. – Por supuesto.

\- También – Lancelot parece dudar un momento antes de seguir, bajando la voz. – Merlin, el rey parece haber estado ejecutando gente desde que llegó. Todos estaban acusados de traición.

El corazón de Merlin se retuerce dolorosamente en su pecho y piensa _si sólo hubiésemos llegado antes_. Asiente con un movimiento seco, echa a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo e intenta no pensar en nadie en concreto. Ya han perdido demasiado tiempo.

Entrar en el castillo es sorprendentemente fácil. Merlin empieza a sospechar que podrían haber entrado todos a la vez sin levantar la más mínima sospecha, porque la gente del pueblo no para de entrar y salir libremente, los guardias demasiado ocupados mirando a los sirvientes colgar los estandartes para fijarse en ellos. Hay un aire de urgencia, de inquietud, como si todo hubiese sido preparado con prisas, y la sala del trono se está llenando poco a poco cuando pasan de largo.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunta uno de los hombres, Thom, mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones.

\- Aquí mismo. – Susurra Merlin, agachándose para caber en el hueco de la escalera.

El pasadizo es estrecho y está camuflado detrás de tres tapices superpuestos, y sólo se puede abrir desde el interior, la cerradura una masa complicadísima de mecanismos internos. Arthur asegura que es uno de los primeros pasadizos de escape que se construyeron en el castillo, y que sólo él y su padre lo conocían. Merlin supone que algo tendrían que tener a su favor.

Extiende la mano y nota la magia engancharse a los engranajes de la cerradura, retorciéndolos en todas direcciones hasta que algo hace _click_ y la puerta se abre con un suspiro mudo, el interior más oscuro que la noche.

\- Vale. Ahora sólo queda enviarles la señal. – Merlin se acerca hasta a ventana, mientras los otros cuatro hacen guardia a su alrededor.

Saca las manos por los barrotes, poniendo una sobre otra, dejando un hueco entre ambas. Se concentra hasta que le arden las palmas y unas plumas le cosquillean las yemas, y al separar sus manos ve un pequeño halcón mover el pico en una protesta sorda. Merlin se acerca las manos a sus labios y sopla entre las alas del animal, suavemente, pensando _vuela_. El halcón pía, terriblemente alto y Merlin no puede evitar la sonrisa cuando se eleva hacia las nubes.

\- Avisa a Arthur. – Susurra, viendo al animal girar en el aire antes de fijarse en un punto y lanzarse como una flecha, en dirección al suelo.

Cuando se da la vuelta se encuentra a todos los hombres mirándole, atónitos. Lancelot es el primero en recuperarse, cerrando la boca y echando a caminar en dirección a la sala del trono en largas zancadas.

Es evidente, cuando llegan que los reyes han tirado la casa por la ventana para la ocasión. Los estandartes de Caledonia y de los Caereni brillan azules y verdes en cada esquina, extraños a los ojos de Merlin, y las velas iluminan la estancia en soportes de oro. Han colocado espejos de plata en diferentes puntos de la estancia, multiplicando la luz y haciendo que la sala parezca increíblemente grande, reflejándose hasta el infinito sobre ellos. Toda la ciudad parece concentrarse dentro de la sala del trono, aunque Merlin sabe que la mayoría estará en la plaza del castillo, esperando por las noticias.

Merlin mira a Lancelot y a los demás y asiente, todos tomando posiciones, mezclándose entre la gente que murmura, excitada o preocupada detrás de pañuelos de encaje. Merlin hace lo posible por pasar desapercibido, bajándose la capucha pero apartando la mirada, por miedo a que alguien le reconozca. Avanza hasta la izquierda de la sala, casi hasta la primera fila, disculpándose con los cortesanos que levantan la nariz, altivos, cada vez que choca contra ellos.

Desde su posición puede ver los tronos, vacíos en el final de la estancia, y espera pacientemente a que comience la ceremonia. Aprovecha para comprobar que los otros han podido llegar sin problemas, y ve a Lancelot en el otro extremo, justo detrás de un grupo de guardias. Thom y Phil están un poco más atrás, hablando entre ellos a unos metros de los hechiceros de la reina. Tarda un poco más en encontrar a Bryce, que es un hombre pequeño y que puede hacer algo de magia, pero le ve junto al pasillo, hablando con una mujer.

Merlin tiene que entrecerrar los ojos, mirar un par de veces más, porque la mujer con quien está hablando Bryce es Morgana, que sonríe, preciosa en su vestido blanco. Merlin exclama, sorprendido, su corazón bailando en el pecho. Merlin ya había dado por hecho que— pero si Morgana sigue viva— Mira frenéticamente a su alrededor, aferrándose a la esperanza como un náufrago a un salvavidas, buscando entre la multitud la cabeza canosa de Gaius. Le parece verlo en el borde de su visión, entrando por la puerta, pero cuando ajusta sus ojos se da cuenta de que es Geoffrey de Monmouth, que avanza por el pasillo, cojeando ligeramente hasta los tronos. Merlin siente cómo se le cae el alma a los pies, pero se frota los ojos rápidamente porque los reyes están entrando justo detrás.

Merlin siente todo su cuerpo tensarse como una cuerda. Caradoc avanza entre la gente y todo el mundo contiene la respiración, Boudica y su hijo tras sus talones. Es la primera vez que Merlin ve a la reina, y tiene un aire salvaje que la hace contrastar terriblemente con las maneras refinadas de Caradoc. Para empezar, Boudica no lleva vestido, lleva una especie de túnica que se abre a ambos lados de sus piernas, dejando ver unos pantalones que parecen de montar y muestra la corona con orgullo, como un guerrero lleva su espada, su expresión tan gélida que le hiela la sangre en las venas. Caradoc sonríe a la corte, carismático, su pelo rojo brillando como el fuego bajo la luz de las velas.

\- ¡Camelot! – Hace un gesto amplio con una mano, apoyando la otra en la empuñadura de su espada, discretamente, como una amenaza velada. Su voz arrastra las vocales con acento norteño. – Bienvenidos. Sé que han sido tiempos difíciles para todos, creedme que lo entiendo. – Caradoc sonríe y a Merlin le dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en su perfecta cara. _Arthur, dónde estás_.

– Sé que hemos tenido que tomar medidas drásticas, pero os aseguro que era todo necesario. Era necesario acabar con las malas hierbas que infectaban el reino para poder empezar de cero. – Caradoc pasea ante su corte, sus botas golpeando el suelo con intención. – Pero ahora, hoy, podemos dejar de pensar en el pasado y empezar a mirar al futuro. – Caradoc sonríe a su mujer, que asiente y empuja a su hijo hacia adelante. Merlin le mira, atónito porque el niño no puede tener más de diez años, la lujosa ropa colgando casi como un chiste de su pequeño cuerpo. – Hoy mi hijo será nombrado heredero del trono de Camelot y de Caledonia. Hoy mi hijo sellará nuestro poder, nuestro compromiso con estas tierras. Hoy, Mordred de Caledonia se convertirá en el único y verdader—

\- ¡No tan deprisa!

El sonido de las puertas golpeando la roca retumba por toda la sala, haciendo vibrar los espejos de las paredes. Hay una exclamación colectiva, todas las cabezas girándose al mismo tiempo hacia Arthur, que entra, la armadura reluciente, las personas de Keswick extendiéndose como un abanico a sus espaldas. Merlin pone los ojos en blanco porque _de verdad_ , no podría haber hecho una entrada más dramática.

\- ¡Arthur! – Caradoc le mira, los ojos azules muy abiertos. Sus rasgos perfectos se arrugan en una mueca de furia, y grita. - ¡Tendrías que estar muerto!

\- No dudo que eso sería muy conveniente para ti. – Arthur avanza hacia el frente de la sala, el ceño fruncido. La gente le mira boquiabierta, como quien ve un fantasma. Arthur se arranca el guantelete de la mano y lo hace volar, sin más miramientos, hasta que aterriza contra las botas del rey.

\- Tienes que estar de broma, ¿un duelo? – El labio de Caradoc se levanta en una mueca despectiva.

\- Es lo honorable, un combate uno a uno. – La voz de Arthur tiembla por la rabia. – Y sobre todo es muchísimo más de lo que tú te mereces. – Arthur agarra la empuñadura de Excalibur con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponen blancos. – Te estoy dando la oportunidad de luchar como un hombre por el reino que me has robado como una rata.

Caradoc emite un rugido de furia y golpea el guantalete de Arthur con su bota, estampándolo contra la pared. A partir de ahí es como una vorágine, todo poniéndose en movimiento al mismo tiempo. Arthur desenvaina y su espada brilla como rayo en el cielo. Caradoc se atasca por las prisas, intentando desencajar una espada que está más pensada para adornar que para luchar. Los guardias se pliegan alrededor de las personas de Keswick, que intentan sacar a los habitantes de Camelot de la sala a toda prisa. Merlin tiene el tiempo justo para ponerse en movimiento cuando ve a Boudica empezar a pronunciar un hechizo, sus labios moviéndose a toda prisa, mirando a Arthur.

\- ¡No! – El rayo le sale de los dedos sin pensarlo, como una corriente interna e imparable y golpea a Boudica en medio del pecho, haciéndola caer contra los tronos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú! – Grita la reina, mirándole con fuego en los ojos. Merlin tiene todavía la mano extendida, el sonido de las espadas ensordecedor a su alrededor.

Merlin no tiene la capacidad de espectáculo que tiene Arthur, así que se encoge de hombros y vuelve a lanzar el rayo. Esta vez la reina se aparta en el último momento, rodando por el suelo y mirándole con odio, enseñándole los dientes como un animal salvaje. Boudica mueve ambas manos en un gesto violento y Merlin hace añicos el trono que le lanza un segundo antes de que entre en contacto son su cuerpo, cientos de astillas clavándoles sobre su piel. Boudica le mira sorprendida, pero Merlin cree que ya es suficiente, la magia latiéndole urgente en los dedos. Siente el hechizo rodar por su lengua, las palabras antiguas y terriblemente poderosas en su garganta. El hechizo burbujea por su cuerpo y sale de sus dedos como una fuerza invisible pero letal, golpeando a la reina por todas partes hasta que se derrumba sobre el suelo, sin vida.

Merlin no se para a mirar el cuerpo inerte de la reina, demasiado preocupado por todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Arthur está luchando con Caradoc a vida o muerte en el centro de la sala, los movimientos de sus espadas tan fugaces que son casi invisibles. A Merlin se le cierra la garganta. _Están demasiado igualados_.

\- ¡Aahhh! – El grito hace que Merlin aparte la mirada y ve, entre el caos de amigos y enemigos luchando por su vida, a Lancelot caer al suelo agarrándose el estómago, la sangre escapándose de entre sus dedos. Merlin corre, apartando a un guardia que intenta atacarle con una corriente de magia que le deja sin sentido, y se agacha junto a su amigo, susurrando _nonononono_ , agarrándole la cabeza.

\- Mer—lin – Lancelot tose sangre, y Merlin intenta parar la hemorragia con sus manos. – Dile— dile a Gwen—

\- Cállate. No le pienso decir nada a Gwen. – Contesta, las lágrimas amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos. – Ya se lo dirás tú cuando la vuelvas a ver.

Lancelot se ríe, trabajosamente y Merlin urge a su magia a que se dé prisa, pensando vamosvamosvamos. Por fin la ve fluir, dorada y poderosa, en pequeños ríos sobre la piel de Lancelot, concentrándose alrededor de su herida como un millón de hilos de oro. Merlin puede sentir la carne cerrándose, la sangre volver a fluir dentro de las venas, la piel cerrándose casi por completo y deja de presionar la herida cuando nota que Lancelot no se va a morir, al menos no en ese momento. Arrastra su cuerpo inerte hasta una esquina, apartándolo de la batalla.

Tres Caereni se acercan por su espalda, las capas ondeando amenazantes, y Merlin está terriblemente harto de que intenten matarle, así que no se lo piensa cuando les golpea a los tres con una magia tan poderosa que les rompe varios huesos contra la piedra del castillo.

\- ¡Merlin! – Merlin gira la cabeza a toda prisa hacia Arthur, que le grita entre golpes de espada. Caradoc gruñe por el esfuezo. - ¡El niño! – Arthur hace un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando a una puerta lateral donde Merlin ve desaparecer el final de la capa de Mordred.

Las piernas le protestan pero echa a correr como nunca ha corrido, sorteando toda clase de obstáculos, intentando no buscar conocidos entre los cuerpos (la situación demasiado familiar) hasta que llega hasta la puerta, que se cierra con un golpe ensordecedor a sus espaldas.

El viento se arremolina en las esquinas del pasillo, silbando entre las rendijas como susurros fantasmales, y los ojos de Merlin tienen que ajustarse a la oscuridad antes de poder distinguir dos figuras paralizadas en medio del corredor.

\- ¿Morgana? – Su voz suena queda, diminuta, pero corta el silencio repentino como un trueno. Morgana se da la vuelta, sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Mordred, los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

\- Merlin. – Solloza.- Merlin, tienes que entenderlo— Es un niño, nada más.

Merlin mira los ojos de Mordred, que brillan fríos, inertes, y no sabe por qué pero siente que es mucho más que eso.

\- Pero tú estabas de su parte, ¿no? – Merlin siente la revelación caer pesada en el pecho. - ¿no? Por eso te perdonaron la vida. Estabas de su parte a pesar de que mataron a Gaius, a pesar de que habían matado a Uther—

\- ¡Uther era el verdadero asesino! – Chilla Morgana, los ojos brillando furiosos entre las lágrimas. – ¡Sacrificó a cientos de personas inocentes y tú lo sabes! ¡ _Tú_ podrías haber sido uno de ellos!

Merlin se atraganta con las excusas, las palabras de Morgana tocando algo en su pecho demasiado parecido a la verdad.

\- Aún así. Arthur ha vuelto, Arthur va a ser el rey. – Dice, desesperado. - ¡Arthur no es su padre!

Morgana le mira repentinamente tranquila, el viento levantándole el pelo en todas direcciones, como una gota de tinta en un vaso de agua.

\- Ojalá yo creyese en eso tanto como tú, Merlin. Ojalá que sí. – susurra Morgana, plegándose contra el cuerpo de Mordred, un torbellino apareciendo a su alrededor antes de desaparecer.

Merlin no sabe si es su imaginación o es realidad, pero le parece oir _Nos volveremos a ver_ , en sus oídos, la voz desconocida retumbando como una amenaza dentro de su cabeza, justo antes de que el aire se vuelva estático otra vez en el corredor.

Merlin siente algo punzante en el pecho que no tiene que ver con la fatiga, pero aparta esa sensación por el momento y no malgasta ni un segundo más, dándose la vuelta a toda prisa para volver a entrar en la sala del trono, justo para ver el momento en el que la espada de Arthur se hunde en el cuerpo de Caradoc, la cara retorcida en una mueca de dolor. Arthur levanta la vista, poco a poco, mirando la destrucción a su alrededor. Pocas personas quedan en pie, amigos y enemigos muertos por igual, los espejos rotos y fuegos ardiendo aquí y allí. Arthur desencaja la espada con dificultad y brama:

\- ¡Vuestro rey ha muerto! – El sudor le pega el pelo a la frente y mira a su alrededor, a los pocos Prydryn que quedan en pie. - ¡Ya no tenéis que luchar por él! – Arthur se levanta, altivo y más real que nunca, mirando a sus enemigos a los ojos, uno a uno. - Todo el que se rinda será libre de unirse a nosotros o marcharse del reino.

Los Prydryn se miran entre ellos un segundo, y acto seguido sueltan todas sus armas al unísono, dejándolas chocar contra el suelo con un sonido metálico. Se ponen de rodillas trabajosamente, agachando las cabezas ante Arthur, que asiente, dejando caer sus hombros por el cansancio cuando cree que nadie le puede ver.

Pero Merlin le está viendo, porque Merlin siempre le ve, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran Merlin sonríe y agacha la cabeza, también.

 _Mi rey_.

\---

Las banderas de Camelot parecen mucho más pequeñas desde la distancia, perfectas y brillantes, el signo de una nación, pero una vez subes a lo más alto de la más alta torre te das cuenta de que sólo son grandes trozos de tela que ondean descoloridas, luchando contra el viento. Merlin suspira y se apoya junto a Arthur en una de las almenas, sin mirarle.

\- Ha sido una gran victoria.

Arthur niega un poco con la cabeza, el viento revolviéndole los mechones en todas direcciones.

\- No lo parece.

Merlin intenta sonreír, el gesto algo esquivo y rebusca entre sus bolsillos. La moneda está fría contra la palma de su mano cuando la posa con un _clink_ sobre la piedra, la muesca mirando hacia arriba.

\- Era tu destino.

Arthur mira la moneda de reojo y frunce la boca, respirando por la nariz.

\- ¡Estoy harto del destino! – Grita Arthur, repentinamente, golpeando la piedra con el puño cerrado, la fuerza de su voz perdiéndose un poco en el viento. Aprieta los dientes antes de continuar. – Estoy harto de sentir que mi vida está planeada de antemano, que todo tiene que ocurrir por una maldita razón. Que me guste o no va a acabar ocurriendo. – Se da la vuelta, frustrado. - ¡A la mierda con el destino!

Merlin abre la boca y no sale ningún sonido, pero cuando lo hace es un ronco, un casi imperceptible,

\- Vale. – Susurrado a la espalda de Arthur.

\- ¿Cómo? – Arthur se gira, mirándole algo sorprendido.

Merlin se aclara la garganta.

\- Digo que vale. Que a la mierda con él. – Sonríe, algo indeciso, algo valiente, y golpea la moneda con el dorso de su mano, haciendo que salga volando en dirección al suelo. Mira a Arthur y se encoge de hombros. – ¿Y ahora qué?

Arthur le mira, la boca abierta, la risa saliéndole casi sin querer. Se acerca unos pasos hasta que sus pies se rozan, mira el camino que ha seguido la moneda y mira a Merlin de nuevo, como si no se lo acabase de creer.

\- Ahora, supongo… – Dice, tragando saliva, acariciándole la parte de atrás de la oreja con un dedo,tentativo. – Supongo que lo que nosotros queramos.

Y Merlin le besa porque, en serio, en ese momento no se le ocurre nada que pueda querer más.

 **\- Fin -**


End file.
